l FIC ADAPTADA l Prazeres Proibidos
by deyzepereira
Summary: O Clube é privado, exclusivo e só para aqueles homens cujas fantasias correm para os lados mais proibidos... As pessoas só ouviram rumores passageiros sobre O Clube. Paixão e prazer, perigo e desejo se combinam, enquanto o proibido prazer se torna um vício que nenhum deles pode escapar. ELA ENTROU EM UM MUNDO ONDE AS FANTASIAS CORREM PARA O LADO MAIS PROIBIDO...
1. SINOPSE

O enredo pertence a Lora Leingh e os personagens à Stephenie Mayer. Eu só fiz a adaptação.

**Sinopse:**

O Clube é privado, exclusivo e só para aqueles homens cujas fantasias correm para os lados mais proibidos... As pessoas só ouviram rumores passageiros sobre O Clube. Localizada fora de Washington, D.C., apenas seus membros sabem aonde os homens vão quando querem favorecer o desejo para compartilhar suas mulheres com um companheiro cuidadosamente selecionado. O antigo agente do FBI Edward Anthony Cullen renunciou sua sociedade do Clube quando casou com Bella Swan. Tentadora e inocente, doce e sensual, ela nunca aceitaria os desejos de Edward de compartilhá-la com outro homem.

Porém, as fantasias de Edward de compartilhar sua esposa assombram seus sonhos. E seus desejos. Incapaz de esperar mais, Edward convida seu melhor amigo Emmett McCarty, para sua casa com a intenção de atrair Bella nos prazeres que podem só ser alcançados quando dois homens amam a mesma mulher.

Mas existe algo mais envolvido ao redor de Edward do que um pouco de prazer adicional. Um caso passado, envolvendo um espreitador que gosta de jogos que apareceu novamente, mas agora Bella está no meio de tudo isso.

Paixão e prazer, perigo e desejo se combinam, enquanto o proibido prazer se torna um vício que nenhum deles pode escapar.

_**Um pequeno aperitivo do que está por vir...**_

― Eu o vi comendo esta doce boceta. ― Ele sussurrou enquanto abria suas pernas.

― Eu vi você gozando para ele, e tudo o que podia pensar era em como você estava linda. Assistir você me faz desejar seu sabor, seu toque ainda mais. Isso torna o desejo mais nítido, a fome mais profunda. Quando eu finalmente a provo. ― Sua língua arrastou através da sedosa fenda encharcada entre suas coxas, enquanto ela gritava seu nome. Tudo o que eu posso pensar é como você estava perfeita, enquanto a tivemos entre nós. Tudo o que posso pensar é como é doce e puro seu sabor.


	2. PROLÓGO

****A fic apresenta cenas gráficas de sexo e NÃO é somente de Edward&Bella. Então quem não gosta ou que se sinta ofendido lendo esse tipo de conteúdo e melhor não ler.

O enredo é um delirio da autora Lora Leigh e os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

Espero que gostem.

**Prólogo**

_CLUBE DOS CAVALHEIROS DE S__I__N__C__L__A__I__R_

_A__L__EXAND__R__I__A__**. **__V__I__R__G__I__N__I__A_

― Eu desisti. ― Edward Anthony Cullen pegou seu drink, tragou, e deixou o calmante calor do uísque bater em seu sistema.

― Eu ouvi. ― Seu melhor amigo, e agora antigo parceiro, Emmett McCarty, tomou o assento ao lado dele, baixou a garrafa de uísque e o copo, cuidadosamente na mesa, e se apoiou em suas costas para encarar a seu amigo enquanto ele entornava seu próprio drink.

― A lua de mel, não acabou ainda, e a sua resignação já está na mesa. Gostaria que você tivesse me contado. Eu poderia ter ganhado a aposta de quão longo você conseguiria.

O sorriso libertino de Emmett veio bem com seu curto cabelo preto e travessos olhos azuis. A curta e negra barba e bigode atraiam olhares femininos, mas o frio, e gélido brilho em seus olhos, as mantinham afastadas.

Edward se preocupava com Emmett. Quando ele saiu, ele sabia que o outro homem iria de caso para caso, sem parar para aproveitar a vida. E a vida estava ali para ser aproveitada.

― Eu poderia ter usado o dinheiro, homem. ― O sorriso de Emmett estava consumido pelo arrependimento. Edward bufou pelo pensamento.

― Trapaceiros nunca ganham, Emmett.

― Sim, sim. Foi o que eu ouvi. Então, o que você vai fazer? Segurança?

Edward riu. Não tinham muitos trabalhos por aí que chamavam a atenção de um antigo agente secreto do FBI, mas ele sempre tinha estado certo de que tinha uma rota de fuga.

― Fazendeiro.

― _Fazenda?_ ― Os olhos de Emmett se estreitaram. ― Infernos, não.

― Eu ainda tenho aquela fazenda na Carolina do Norte. Eu economizei dinheiro o suficiente para tentar isso. Com o trabalho de computador de Bella e um pouco de trabalho paralelo em Investigação na Internet da minha parte, nós deveríamos conseguir fazer bem. Pelo menos, um pouco melhor do que vendo como me disparam regularmente.

Emmett apenas balançou sua cabeça, um conhecimento, levemente preenchendo seus escurecidos olhos azuis.

― E a sua _sociedade_ aqui?

Aquela parte era chata. Edward encarou ao redor das escuras paredes de madeira, o espaço aberto, o bar ao final de onde tinha uma vez sido um grande salão de baile, a lareira estalando ao outro extremo.

No meio, tinham duas mesas de bilhar, e muitas acomodações de assentos, com confortáveis poltronas, televisão, jornais, e mesas que um homem poderia colocar seus pés. Mas não era o ambiente que atraia os membros ao clube. Era a chance de socializar com homens que entendiam suas escolhas, aceitavam, entendiam eles.

― Eu dei o aviso mais cedo ao Ian. ― Ele disse calmamente.

O clube atendia a homens com gostos particulares para o sexo. Homens, que por qualquer razão, tinham visto a escuridão do mundo, e buscavam paz ao extremo, _dividindo_ suas amantes com outro homem.

Homens que veneravam o corpo feminino. Que acreditavam que sexo era uma aventura, e uma aventura sempre era muito mais excitante, quando era dividida. Especialmente com alguém que entendia os prazeres particulares em empurrar uma mulher aos seus limites sexuais. Em dar mais prazer do que ela já tinha imaginado possível.

Edward amava. Ele tinha sucesso nisso. Ele veio aqui para se liberar, para beber, para discutir casos mundiais, e também para achar um terceiro para sua última amante, ou para se tornar um terceiro da amante de outro homem.

Ao menos, ele _costumava_ vir aqui para isso.

Seis meses de casamento, e a pressão já estava começando a cansá-lo. O conhecimento de saber que os membros do clube estavam esperando para saber quem ele iria escolher para _iniciar_ sua esposa no estilo de vida de ménage que ele praticava, estava começando a desgastar seu controle. Sabendo que Emmett estava ficando cada vez mais afastado, mais certo de que a mulher que ele tinha dado a Edward, nunca iria conhecer seu toque, estava começando a comê-lo.

Ele conhecia os sentimentos de Emmett por Bella. Como ele também sabia que o outro homem nunca se renderia a eles.

― _Você ainda não contou a ela, não foi?_ ― Emmett disse, então. ― Eu pensei que você iria.

Ele tinha conhecido Emmett durante seu primeiro ano em Quântico, onde eles tinham sido unidos por um exercício de treinamento. O comportamento mais fácil de Edward, mais relaxado tinha lentamente esfregado ao muito rígido e sombrio comportamento de Emmett McCarty. E assim que eles descobriram que o ménage era a preferência sexual um do outro, eles viraram amigos rapidamente.

Não que a amizade tenha vindo sem problemas. Os dois eram homens dominantes. Ambos tendiam a controlar as situações sexuais que envolviam suas mulheres.

Mas eles aprenderam que cada um tinha suas próprias e distintas áreas que se entregavam perfeitamente naquele relacionamento. Edward tendia a induzir suas parceiras emocionalmente, enquanto Emmett as induzia numa área mais física.

Por anos, ele e Emmett tinham treinado juntos, trabalhado juntos, e dividido suas mulheres _juntos._

Até que Edward conheceu Bella.

― Ela ouviu os rumores. ― Edward tragou seu drink, desejando que ele pudesse apenas arremessar o queimante fogo através do arrependimento por suas tripas.

― _E...?_

― E eu disse a ela que estava no passado. ― Ele olhou ao redor da sala de novo até encontrar o olhar de Emmett. ― Vai ficar no passado. _Por agora._

Bella tinha vindo a sua cama, virgem. Confiante. Inocente. Ela nunca entenderia o desejo do marido dela, de ver outro homem a cobrir, e bombeando dentro dela, nem, ele acreditava que ela iria lidar com um ménage, com um homem que ela não amava.

Bella teria que amar qualquer homem que ela tomasse em sua cama, mesmo um terceiro. Mas ele sabia que a curiosidade estava ali. Ele tinha visto o brilho de desejo nos olhos dela, quando ela o questionou. Mas Edward sabia que agora, introduzir ela na idéia de um ménage, ou numa relação de ménage, ele previa que era algo que Bella não poderia aceitar.

Talvez, depois. Ele estava contando com depois. Sua nova esposa era aventureira, ardente e curiosa como o inferno. Mas a sua juventude a segurava atrás, enquanto que com outra mulher emprestaria mais facilidade. A passada experiência de Bella com a fofoca, e a destruição que veio com isso, não iriam permitir os jogos sexuais e os eventuais laços que Edward pretendia vê-la forjar com ele e com Emmett.

Até que sua esposa estivesse mais preparada, até que a maturidade avançasse lentamente sobre ela, até que ela superasse seus medos, isso não iria acontecer. Não significava que Edward fosse esquecer. Apenas significava que por enquanto seus planos teriam que esperar.

Mudando com ela de volta para a cidade dele iria ajudar. O jeito que era dirigido, cidades pequenas e fofocas, era algo que Bella precisava entender. Um ménage não era o inferno pelo qual ela tinha passado quando era criança. Mas enquanto ela aprendia a como lidar com a fofoca, a fome dele e de Emmett teria que esperar.

― Não funciona desse jeito. ― Emmett suspirou, então.

― Eu posso fazer funcionar. ― Ele estava confiante nisso. ― Eu fiz esse maldito trabalho funcionar. Eu posso fazer _qualquer_ coisa funcionar.

O maxilar de Emmett se apertou, e por um momento, uma gélida e furiosa dor, e impaciência brilharam nas profundidades azuis de seus olhos antes de desaparecer, o gelo reapareceu, e o agente que ele costumava ser, retornou.

― Falando em trabalho, você estava perto de rastrear o local daquele perseguidor da Internet? O diretor estava ficando louco sobre aquilo quando eu deixei o escritório.

Edward balançou a cabeça, permitindo a mudança de assunto.

― Eu passei o caso para Dell Roberts. Ele conhece computadores melhor do que eu, e ele tinha acabado um caso maior. Ele tem o tempo para lidar com isso. Eu vou ajudá-lo pela Internet se ele precisar.

O caso estava atraindo muito fogo. O perseguidor achava suas vitimas na Internet, as pesquisava, adquiria suas informações pessoais, e passava meses as aterrorizando. Em último caso, ele finalmente atacava e fuçava perto de matar sua vítima. Ele era expansivamente perigoso.

― Eu vou sentir sua falta, meu amigo. ― Emmett levantou seu copo em um brinde. ― Aos bons velhos dias.

― _Ao futuro_. ― Edward emendou, batendo seu copo no de Emmett, depois o levando aos seus lábios antes de olhar tudo e voltar mais uma vez.

Ele tinha ficado bêbado aqui, rido aqui, feito amigos aqui. Infernos, ele tinha até mesmo feito sexo em muitas daquelas mesas ali. Ocasionalmente, um sócio casado, tinha pedido para permitir que sua esposa ficasse o tempo suficiente para conhecer os membros que ele tinha listado previamente para ser um terceiro.

A maioria daquelas instancias tinham acabado com o ménage sendo feito antes de o casal deixar o clube.

Tinha tido dois membros mulheres uma vez. Uma tinha casado e caído fora da sociedade, apesar de seu marido levar um amigo para casa ocasionalmente.

Aquele relacionamento estava funcionando muito melhor do que Edward tinha pensado. A maioria dos homens casados do clube tinha conseguido balancear aquela fome sombria com as mulheres que eles amavam.

Do mesmo modo que muitos deles tinham aprendido seus desejos durante as raras conversas passadas, ou vidas vividas cheias de esquinas de enganos e mentiras interiores.

Todos eles tinham seus motivos para os desejos que os atormentavam, justamente como Edward. Mas para ele, o pensamento da felicidade de sua esposa significava mais para ele do que satisfazer o sombrio espectro que espreitava abaixo sua superfície.

― Mantenha-se em contato, amigo. ― Emmett disse enquanto se colocava sobre seus pés. ― Não será o mesmo aqui sem você.

― Eu estou à distância de um telefonema. ― Edward riu. ― Ligue qualquer hora.

_Mas não visite._ Não por um tempo. Não até que a esposa dele pudesse lidar com o fato de outro homem na vida dela.

Emmett assentiu, mas seu olhar era conhecedor, assombrado. Ele sabia o que Edward queria dizer.

Enquanto seu amigo ia embora, Edward se sentou em sua cadeira, olhou em volta tentando deixar a atmosfera penetrar dentro dele.

Um cenho se formou em suas sobrancelhas. Ele tinha que lembrar Dell de interrogar de novo a última vitima e seu marido. Tinha alguma coisa que continuava o perturbando sobre o testemunho dela. Algo que ele tinha deixado de fora. Algo que ele sabia que devia ter perguntado a ela, mas não sabia o que era.

Ele ligaria para Dell de casa a noite, e então deixaria para trás. Dentro das próximas duas semanas, ele estaria fora da Virginia e de volta a Scotland Neck. Carolina do Norte era longe o suficiente de seus amigos e de seus desejos para permiti-lo se conter por um tempo.

Bella valia o sacrifício. Não existia outra mulher que podia fazê-lo se sentir como ela fazia. Ela o completava, e ele não esperava por isso. Mas do momento que ele a conheceu, ele tinha percebido que tinha algo mais sobre ela, que aquecia os cantos frios de sua alma e suavizava o sombrio isolamento que sempre tinha sido parte dele.

Um homem não podia se livrar disso, não importava os obstáculos. Assim que ele viu seu futuro num olhar feminino, ele achou um jeito de fazer todas as partes daquele relacionamento funcionar. E isso era o que ele estava fazendo. Achando um jeito de fazer funcionar para todos eles.

Especialmente Bella. Seu desejo natural e aventureira personalidade tinha sido contida. A fofoca sobre a fraude de seu pai da companhia que ele tinha trabalhado, a tinha destruído. Aos dezessete anos ela tinha perdido seu nome, seu pai tinha sido preso, e sua mãe tinha cometido suicídio.

Não tinha restado ninguém de sua comunidade para puni-lo, exceto por Bella. Eles a tinham observado, tinha falado sobre sua falta de moral, profetizado sua ruína. Se ele ousasse deixá-la saber quanto ele a queria ver debaixo de Emmett agora, iria aterrorizá-la. A rejeição disso seria instantânea, e não teria nenhuma hesitação.

Ele teria que dirigi-la gentilmente até lá. Mas uma vez que ela fosse madura o suficiente para aceitar aqueles escuros desejos que ele via nos olhos dela, então ele teria que dirigir seu relacionamento gentilmente também.

Emmett tinha desejado Bella. Ele a tinha visto primeiro, e a tinha empurrado para Edward, apesar de sua fome por ela. Edward sabia o caminho para o coração de uma mulher, mas ele também conhecia seu amigo. _Bella já tinha roubado o coração de Emmett._

Não que Emmett fosse alguma vez admitir, ou fazer algo sobre isso. Edward sabia disso. Um relacionamento de compromisso, era algo com o que Emmett se assustava, tão ferozmente quanto a fofoca assustava a Bella.

Seus lábios se curvaram ao pensamento. A mulher que ele amava, e o amigo que era mais que um irmão para ele. Os três juntos fariam um relacionamento infernal. Assim que Edward conseguisse juntar os três.

Chegar lá seria a parte difícil. Esperar iria esticar sua paciência ao limite. E se nunca acontecesse?

Ele viveria com isso. Ultimamente, era _tudo_ sobre Bella. Se ela podia aceitar, se ela poderia amar Emmett com a mesma intensidade que ela amava Edward, então iria funcionar.

E se não desse certo? E se ele perdesse a ambos, iria destruí-lo.

Obstáculos se levantavam em seu caminho. Não seria fácil. Mas se o seu palpite estivesse certo, então o futuro que poderia se estender frente a eles era um pelo qual valia à pena lutar. _Valia o risco._

Compartilhar sua esposa era considerado um prazer proibido. Não era chamado daquilo sem uma razão. Era sobre quebrar regras, atravessar alguns limites, e enfrentar seus próprios medos. Seu medo de perder. Seu medo de se tornar muito controlador.

No fim, todos eles iriam ganhar, ou todos eles iriam perder. Edward estava apostando, estava rezando, em ganhar.


	3. CAPÍTULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

_SCOTLAND NECK. CAROLINA DO NORTE, TRÊS ANOS DEPOIS_

― Edward, você viu meu pente? ― Bella perguntou do banheiro, sua voz um pouco mais aguda com irritação e fervendo com impaciência.

― Eu tenho o meu Bells. ― Ele a lembrou no mesmo tom.

Ela saiu do banheiro, nua como o dia em que tinha nascido, a água ainda brilhando em seus ombros, seu abundante cabelo negro caindo em seu rosto enquanto ela começava a procurar em cima da cômoda, da penteadeira, e nos criados mudos.

_Delicada e frágil._ Essa era sua esposa. Aos vinte e seis, ela ainda o cativava, o fazia mais duro que o inferno, e o fazia pensar em fadas numa noite de fantasia. _Uma sensual e sexy fada entre dois corpos masculinos e brilhando de umidade._

Ele sacudiu a imagem para longe, frustração surgindo através dele enquanto seu controle enfraquecia cada vez mais.

― Estava bem ali ontem. ― Ela murmurou enquanto Edward abria seu cinto e considerava agarrá-la pra uma rapidinha.

Se ele se movesse rápido, ele poderia se despir, ter as costas dela contra o chão, e seu pênis afundado no calor de um apertado punho no meio das coxas dela.

Ele estava soltando seu cinto, quando o olhar dela o cortou.

― _Nem mesmo pense._ ― Seus olhos castanhos ainda estavam escuros pela raiva.

― Eu ainda estou na casinha do cachorro então? ― Edward riu enquanto prendia seu cinto antes de sentar na beira da cama e puxar as marcadas botas de trabalho que ele usava na fazenda.

Ele tendia a induzir Bella em tudo que podia, mas ele tinha que admitir, tinha momentos em que ele estava tentado a induzi-la em mais coisas que só apenas truques femininos. Aquele brilho de confrontação e desafio nos olhos dela, o tentava a ceder à dominância que ele até agora tinha mantido estritamente sob controle.

― Da forma que você quiser considerar. ― Ela se abaixou, seu delicioso e pequeno bumbum apontando no ar enquanto ela olhava embaixo da cama.

― Continue mostrando esse traseiro para mim assim, e eu vou mostrar a você quão pequena será aquela estadia na casinha do cachorro.

Ele sentiu que devia pelo menos um aviso a ela. Ela tinha uma boa razão para estar aborrecida com ele, depois de tudo. Deixar passar um jantar íntimo completo com uma mulher em casa, à luz de velas, porque ele tinha se distraído com a venda de um cavalo, não era uma boa ideia. _Especialmente quando ele tinha sido avisado para estar em casa na hora._

Ela o tinha esperado, também. Vestida em seda escarlate vermelha, meias altas e cinta liga, e salto. Ela o encontrou na porta, disse boa noite a ele, tão doce como o açúcar, e então foi para a cama.

O jantar dele tinha estado no forno. As velas tinham queimado até o toco. Ela tinha obviamente comido. E ele tinha se virado, por mais uma noite, para não mencionar o desejo o partindo em pedaços.

― Toque o meu traseiro, e você perderá sua mão. ― Ela o informou, enquanto se endireitava e olhava em volta do quarto com uma expressão confusa. ― Aquele era o meu pente favorito, Edward.

― Você olhou atrás da prateleira?

Ela tinha tanta coisa de mulher enfiada ali, que às vezes ele se perguntava como ela achava as coisas.

― Claro que eu olhei. ― Ela olhou para ele com um cenho que dizia que ele já devia saber disso.

Ele brilhou a ela um sorriso, que era melhor deixá-la saber que ele estava ficando malditamente excitado vendo-a correr nua de um lado para o outro. Ele não estava mais que a seduzindo. Ela podia protestar até que o inferno congelasse, mas ambos sabiam que depois do primeiro beijo, ela iria desmoronar. Era um fato. Ele sabia, ela sabia e... _seu pau sabia._

Ela fez uma saída rápida, e voltou para o banheiro enquanto Edward soltava um silencioso suspiro de alívio.

― Sabe, você precisa se controlar. ― Ela disse a ele, fazendo com que seu ar ficasse preso de novo minutos antes dela sair do banheiro.

― Essa cintura está malditamente baixa. ― Ele olhou furiosamente a vista dos seus adoráveis ossos do quadril acima da tira elástica da calça. E a tão chamada camiseta não era muito melhor. Revelava muita barriga, e mostrava seu piercing no umbigo. Um piercing que tinha estado voltando-o louco nos passados meses.

― Se acostume com isso Papai. ― Ela fez bico ironicamente. ― Eu reclamo das suas camisetas que se esticam no seu peito, ou no seu traseiro que se agarra nos jeans?

― Meus jeans não são baixos o suficiente para mostrar meu pau, tampouco. Não tem tecido suficiente nessas calças para manter você decente, Isabella.

Sem falar nele. Ele estava quase ofegando agora. Suas bolas estavam apertadas. Ele estava pronto para foder e ela estava pronta para ir nessa. Ela estava tentando um homem faminto. E ela sabia.

Durante os anos passados, sua ardente esposa tinha se tornado uma força sexual importante.

― Isso é uma pena. Eu tenho certeza que você ganharia muita atenção se elas estivessem.

Ela olhou o volume proeminente no meio das pernas dele antes de olhar para ele de novo com uma faiscante diversão.

― Preso, também, provavelmente, mas seria definitivamente interessante.

― Mude de roupa.

― Não!

― Não em sua vida.

Ela deslizou seus pés num par de sandálias e andou serenamente para fora do quarto, seu traseiro balançando naquela maldita calça muito baixa, se agitando a ele como um toureiro balança uma capa vermelha para um touro enraivecido.

Ela estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Tentando ele, Desafiando-o. Empurrando os limites que ele tinha permitido colocar quando eles se casaram.

Uma parte dele tinha assistido a progressão com antecipação. Ele sabia o que estava vindo. Ela estava cansada de esperá-lo empurrá-la sexualmente. Ela estava empurrando a si própria.

_Os limites dela e os dele._

Ela pretendia sair em público _daquele_ jeito?

Edward jogou sua camisa, trabalhando nos botões enquanto pisava através do corredor e descendo as escadas para a cozinha.

― Aonde você vai hoje? ― Ele perguntou enquanto parava na porta, olhando-a enquanto ela colocava café.

― Lugar nenhum, a não ser que você comece a me mandar trocar de roupa, primeiro. Então eu não sei. Rua principal, fazer compras, ou se você preferir, fazendo programa na esquina. ― Ela piscou de volta a ele inocentemente.

― Espertinha.

― Não comece, Edward. ― O cenho dela disse tudo.

― Você poderia também ir em frente e me perdoar, Bella. ― Ele a avisou.

― Porque eu deveria fazer algo tão estúpido? ― Ela perguntou incrédula. ― É a terceira noite seguida que você chega tarde de alguma venda ou encontro. Normalmente eu estou na cama dormindo muito antes de você passar pela porta da frente. Se eu fizesse isso com você, você teria um chilique.

― Eu iria surrar o seu traseiro.

― Não me tente Cullen. Eu ainda tenho o taco de baseball. ― Tensa, olhos cerrados, muito furiosa, ela o encarou como uma enraivecida pequena fada. Apenas o que faltava, eram as asas flutuando para dar efeito.

― Você achou seu pente? ― Ele perguntou mudando de assunto rapidamente. Ela não foi enganada, mas pelo menos ela deixou de lado.

― Não. ― Ela despenteou o cabelo com os dedos, aquele pequeno olhar confuso encheu seu rosto de novo antes dela virar de volta para a cafeteira e ligá-la. ― Eu devo ter mudado de lugar sem pensar.

O que não era normal de Bella. Então de novo a atmosfera entre eles tinha sido pouco mais que tensa ultimamente. Ele não deveria ter ficado tão tarde fora, sem importar quão duro ele estava evitando se olhar no espelho. Ele apenas tinha que fazer de novo, toda manhã, de qualquer jeito. E não era como se ele pudesse esquecer os desejos que se enfureciam através de sua mente.

O pente desaparecido o perturbou, de qualquer forma. Sua mente se recusava a deixar ir.

― Você perdeu mais alguma coisa?

― Você não é mais um agente do FBI, Edward. ― Ela o lembrou enquanto tirava canecas da prateleira. ― Você é agora um fazendeiro, e criador de cavalos e animais. Lembra?

― Você sabe o que eles dizem, Bells, você não pode tirar o garoto da agência. ― Ele deu de ombros.

― Bem, _ex_-agente. ― Ela puxou a porta da geladeira e pegou ovos, manteiga e bacon. ― Eu devo apenas tê-lo trocado de lugar sem pensar. Isso é tudo. Eu acharei em pouco tempo.

Talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco exagerado, Edward pensou, mas era engraçado. Bella simplesmente não perdia coisas. Em toda a bagunça feminina e de mulher que ela tinha, ela era tão organizada que fazia seus dentes rangerem às vezes.

Durante os anos passados, sua ardente esposa tinha se tornado uma força sexual importante.

― Eu tenho andado distraída ultimamente. ― Ela finalmente admitiu. ―Tem sido um longo mês.

Ele ouviu a nota de censura na voz dela, e sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Culpa não era algo que ele gostava de sentir em seu casamento. Significava que ele estava falhando com ela. Que ele a tinha ferido, e a última coisa que ele queria era feri-la.

Inferno, ele tinha dito que não poderia tirar o garoto da agência, mas isso não tinha nada relacionado com seu trabalho como agente. Estava relacionado ao seu passado sexual. Podiam tirar o garoto do clube, mas o clube ainda estava nele. As necessidades estavam começando a comê-lo vivo. Mas se ele não estivesse errado, a fome de Bella a estava comendo também.

Reprimir sua dominância empurrando-a goela abaixo estava se tornando mais difícil dia após dia. Reprimir suas fomes sexuais estava se tornando impossível. E estava dando a sua deleitável esposa, a impressão de que suas costas eram feitas para os seus delicados pés calçados andarem por cima.

― Eu vou tentar não me atrasar de novo. ― Ele prometeu, olhando suas costas tensas enquanto ela colocava o bacon numa frigideira.

― Não importa. Eu vou me certificar de não fazer mais nenhum plano surpresa para você. ― Maldição, essa doeu. Edward recuou. Ele gostava das surpresas dela. Quando ela o recebeu em seda, meias altas e saltos, cheirando uma leve fragrância almiscarada e floral, que fez com que seu pau golpeasse, e suas mãos queimassem por tocá-la.

Sem mais surpresas, significava sem mais sexo selvagem na mesa do café, ou no sofá, ou na cadeira. Isso não o satisfazia de maneira nenhuma.

― Eu poderia sempre surpreender você, ao invés. ― Ele sugeriu.

― Você poderia. ― Ela assentiu. ―Você poderia começar a me contar o que mantém você mais tenso do que um dos seus animais na temporada de procriação?

Ela olhou de volta para ele muito rápido para ele conter sua reação. Inferno, ele não tinha estado fora da agência há tanto tempo. Ele sabia que ela tinha pego o brilho de culpa em seus olhos, o recuo revelador de sua expressão. O apertão em seus lábios.

― Tem sido um mês ocupado, Bells. ― Essa era a historia dele, e ele estava firme nisso. Por hora. Até que ele soubesse com certeza que ela estava de cabeça nisso. Nos três últimos anos, ele a tinha visto crescer em sua sexualidade e confiança. Ele empurrou os limites precisos para ajudá-la a lidar com, a fofoca e as pessoas de uma comunidade de crescimento e a ajudou guiar a frente de amigos que ele sabia que poderiam apoiá-la naquilo. Agora Bella estava dando seus próprios passos. Durante o ano passado, ela tinha empurrado seus próprios limites, e os dele.

E parecia que ela estava começando a procurar por um objetivo ainda mais alto.

Seu pau se apertou dolorosamente ao pensamento, cada músculo em seu corpo tenso para a preparação daquilo.

― Como eu disse, me surpreenderia. ― Ela virou de volta para o bacon, mas seus ombros retos, suas costas ainda tensa.

A maldita camiseta sem mangas estava reta em suas costas também, mostrando pele. Pele que ele podia beijar nesse momento se não fosse um completo idiota. Se pesadelos e desejos não estivessem perseguindo seus sonhos e empurrando sua tensão mais alta. Uma tensão que Bella obviamente estava lendo corretamente. E reagindo a isso enquanto seu casamento progredia. Nos passados três anos ela tinha achado uma parte dentro da estrutura social que existia em Scotland Neck. Como uma especialista independente em análise e programação de computadores, ela tinha se juntado ao Conselho de Comércio na cidade. Ela era parte de várias caridades e trabalhava severas horas por semana como voluntária num abrigo para mulheres. Ela estava prosperando aqui. Os anos que ela tinha passado sob suspeita por causa das fraudes de alto nível de seu pai na conta de firma em D.C., e sua conseqüente prisão e morte, estavam sendo lentamente esquecidos.

Na superfície, seu casamento parecia perfeito. Em vários aspectos, era perfeito. Se não fosse pela escura fome sexual que o preenchia, então o não natural estresse que estava começando a crescer entre eles nunca teria estado ali.

― Café. ― Teve uma nota de agradecimento na voz dela enquanto a maquina apitava para indicar que o ciclo estava completo.

― Sente-se, Edward, você me deixa nervosa, pairando sobre mim desse jeito.

Ele não estava pairando sobre ela. Apenas tentava ficar um pouco mais perto enquanto considerava outra tentativa de chegar àquela indecente calça.

Ao invés, ele fez como ela sugeriu e sentou a mesa da cozinha enquanto ela cozinhava. Ocorreu a ele que enquanto ela fritava bacon, pudesse ser o momento errado para arriscar deixá-la mais furiosa. Ela apenas fritava bacon em aço negro, e se ela alguma vez decidisse usar como uma arma, ele estaria em sérios problemas.

Mas ele na podia evitar a fome roendo-o por dentro, tampouco. Nos três passados anos, ele tinha se tornado algo, alguém, que ele não era. E estava começando a deixar um gosto engraçado em sua boca.

Ele sempre tinha sido um amante extremo. A escura sexualidade que o dirigia, tinha sempre sido uma parte de seu caráter. Era uma das coisas que o fazia um bom agente investigativo. Ele entendia a escuridão, as sombras que podiam levar um homem a atos extremos.

Era uma parte dele mesmo, que ele tinha escondido de Bella. E escondendo dela, ele estava começando a ficar cuidadoso com a pressão da escuridão em sua mente.

― _Eu acho que você sente falta dos seus amigos na Virginia._ ― Bella anunciou enquanto colocava o café da manhã na mesa, fazendo com que Edward a encarasse cuidadosamente.

Edward arqueou sua sobrancelha, permitindo que sua expressão mudasse momentaneamente com as fomes remoendo-o longe.

Estava começando. Ele podia sentir agora, Estava no ar como o denso cheiro de bacon fritando, e o aroma do café sobre seu nariz.

O desafio estava colocado na mesa. Finalmente.

Por anos, ele a assistiu dirigir a fofoca que começou com a aparição deles na cidade. Velhas supostas paixões espetando-a. Insinuações, sorrisos presunçosos, e mentiras indiretas preocupando suas atividades para longe dela tinha ido de atormentá-la a diverti-la.

Agora, ela estava pisando num território que ela tinha deixado inexplorado na Virginia, e confrontando o medo de sua passada sexualidade. O medo não era curiosidade. O brilho disso no olhar dela tinha queimado através de seu corpo e pela primeira vez, desde que ele percebeu o que ela pretendia, ele relaxou sua expressão.

Os lábios de Bella quase se abriram em surpresa, ao pensamento da arrogância e sexualidade que o olhar tinha vindo com um choque para ela. E teria. Edward raramente permitia rachaduras o suficiente em sua fachada para deixá-la ver as sombras que o atormentavam.

Ela limpou sua garganta delicadamente.

― Você sabe, todo aqueles laços-masculinos, e coisas de homens no Clube Sinclair.

Ela o encarou de volta, com suprema inocência. Seus olhos chocolate estavam brilhantes e com compaixão, sua expressão simpática. Como se ela estivesse falando sobre colegas de baseball ou a noite dos homens no bar local. Mas ele viu a excitação sombreando-o, queimando atrás das brandas emoções.

― Não tem laços-masculinos e coisas de homem lá, Bells.

― _Você sente falta?_ ― Ela virou sua cabeça de lado, olhando-o curiosamente.

― Você sabe o que o clube era. ― Ele a lembrou. ― Eu não sinto falta de foder a outras mulheres, se é isso o que você está me perguntando.

Bella o mantinha mais do que satisfeito sexualmente. Ela sabia como provocá-lo, como deixá-lo louco, e ela era aventureira como o inferno. Mais aventureira do que ela percebia.

― Não era isso o que eu estava perguntando, Edward. ― Ela rolou os olhos, antes de baixá-los ao café da manhã. ― Apenas esqueça que eu mencionei. ― Isso não ia acontecer.

― Porque _você _mencionou?

Ela o encarou de volta mais uma vez, seu olhar reflexivo.

― Porque você está muito tenso. Você tem poucos amigos, e além dos convites que recebemos, você nunca quer socializar. Você não era assim na Virginia.

― Eu estou ocupado, Bells.

― _Você está se escondendo_. ― Ela disse a ele. ― E se esconder nunca funciona. Definitivamente não vai funcionar comigo. _Você está sentindo falta dos seus jogos sexuais na Virginia, Edward? É esse o problema?_ ― Ele desejou poder retrucá-la. Ele desejou que pudesse levantar e irromper fora. Ele desejou ter podido preveni-la.

Mas ela o estava encarando com aquela fraca expressão de medo que ela tinha usado a primeira vez que o tinha questionado sobre o clube. Cautela preenchia os olhos dela, e ele se sentiu como um imbecil. Como um bastardo. Como se estivesse falhando com ela. Empurrando-a. Roubando a si mesmo contra isso, ele a deixou ver a mentira vindo.

― Eu não sinto falta de nenhum jogo sexual. ― A mentira não foi fácil aos lábios dele. ―Agora coma seu café da manhã.

A curiosidade flamejou nos olhos dela, então. Ele a estava desafiando, ela percebendo ou não.

― _Como era?_ ― Ela perguntou, enquanto ele enterrava seu garfo nos ovos mexidos em seu prato e lutava com a antecipação crescendo dentro dele.

― Como era o que? ― As palavras quase o sufocando.

― Dividir uma mulher com Emmett McCarty? Você nunca ficou com ciúmes, Edward? ― Filha da mãe. Ele ia gozar em seus jeans.

Se ela não estivesse assistindo sua reação, ela poderia ter perdido a expressão que vacilou sobre seu rosto. Era escura, carnal, excitante. Seus olhos se elevaram lentamente do seu prato um segundo depois, seus traços relaxando, mas seus olhos eram como nuvens de tempestade agora, misturando-se com perigosas influências ocultas.

Ela podia ver sua resposta, e sentir dentro de si mesma. Ver a súbita mudança da fome em seu olhar enquanto a encarava, a tensão no seu corpo, o jeito que açoitava no ar, e lambia sobre sua pele. Em três anos de casamento, ela raramente tinha visto esse olhar no rosto de Edward, e quase, apenas quase a assustou. A teria assustado, se a sua própria excitação não tivesse temperado o medo. Ela tinha que se forçar a controlar a respiração, a controlar sua resposta para ele. Ao pensamento daquele ato proibido.

Ela tinha suspeitado que ele sentisse falta do clube e os atos sexuais que ele se ocupava lá com Emmett. _Áspero, e beirando o perigoso_, a sexualidade de Emmett McCarty atraia qualquer mulher que ela conheceu. Até mesmo ela, uma vez. Ate que ela conheceu Edward.

O pensamento daqueles atos a tinham aterrorizado quando ela tinha conhecido Edward, mas algo mais forte, mais escuro tinha atraído-a para ele, fez _amá-lo._

Ela tinha pensado ter deixado para trás seus incautos impulsos anos atrás, antes de conhecer Edward. Mas no último ano ou mais, Bella tinha sentido a curiosidade comendo-a viva. Edward nunca tinha mencionado seu passado sexual com Emmett ou o Clube. Ele nunca tinha se referido a isso, nunca sugeriu visitar a Virginia.

Mas aquela escuridão sexual que tinha primeiro a atraído para ele, tinha começado a crescer dentro dele, estimulando a sua também. Ela precisava saber o que o atraia para isso. Porque ele tinha feito. Por razões que não faziam sentido nem mesmo para ela, esse passado estava agora atormentando seus sonhos e suas fantasias.

― _Porque você quer saber, Bells?_ ― Seu tom foi parecido com um grosso veludo, áspero, com a promessa de uma escura carícia por baixo. Fez uma carícia sobre sua pele, lembrando-a de que ela tinha ficado dias sem sentir sua possessão.

_Porque ela queria saber?_ Porque a estava matando. Porque nos últimos três anos tinha crescido no interior de sua mente, como sua confiança interior e sua sexualidade tinham crescido. No começo, tinha estado manchado por seu medo. O conhecimento da fofoca que podia levantar, os sussurros e destrutivos rumores que podiam ser construídos. Mas enquanto ela encontrava seu lugar na cidade natal de Edward, ela observou crescer em seu interior sobre os três últimos anos do mesmo modo que ela tinha crescido, ela começou a se perguntar.

_Porque ele fazia? E ele sentia falta? Essa era a razão porque ele estava tenso por dentro, a escuridão que tinha brilhado em seu olhar, tinha crescido também?_

Ela deu de ombros desconfortavelmente.

―Nós nunca discutimos isso. Nós falamos sobre tudo em nossas vidas, _exceto isso_.

E era a verdade. Ela tinha falado coisas com Edward, que ela nunca tinha falado com ninguém mais. O horror de enfrentar a concretização de que seu pai tinha fraudado dinheiro da companhia onde ele trabalhava. O medo quando ela tinha perdido sua casa, quando seu pai tinha sido preso e sua mãe tinha cometido suicídio. Edward conhecia cada parte dela, mas tinha muito mais que ela não sabia sobre ele.

― Não vale a pena falar sobre isso. ― Ele voltou sua atenção para seu café da manhã enquanto Bella o observava atentamente. Ele estava se escondendo dela, e isso apenas desafiou sua curiosidade.

― Isso não me responde por que você o fazia, Edward. ― Ela continuou pressionando o ponto, mesmo sabendo que o tom da voz dele a prevenia de que era um assunto que ele não queria discutir.

Ele estava evitando esse assunto, como ele evitava outros assuntos quando vinha explicações a respeito sobre a escura e sombria parte de sua alma.

Casar com Edward não tinha vindo sem uma pequena bagagem. Ele era um Alfa com A maiúsculo, irritante, orgulhoso, arrogante, e corajoso. Edward não fazia nada pela metade, e certo como inferno que não oferecia muitas explicações.

Ele evitava assuntos que não queria discutir, e quando ela o pressionava. Provavelmente eles iam parar na cama onde ela não podia lembrar mais do assunto que eles estavam discutindo, muito mais do que ela podia lembrar-se do seu nome, uma vez que ele começava a tocá-la.

Ele desafiava a independência dela, com a sua arrogância, e ceder não vinha tão fácil para ele. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que uma vez que ela abrisse a porta que ele a estava advertindo-a para manter fechada, não teria mais como fechar. Tinha partes de Edward tão sombrias por dentro, que ela se perguntava se não era apenas cautelosa deles, como ela sabia que deveria ser.

Ela estava cansada da cautela. Ela estava cansada de sentir que uma parte do seu marido estava escondida dela. Que uma parte de sua própria vida estava faltando quando ele crescia sombrio e silencioso.

Ela estava cansada de estar mais assustada de perdê-lo, do que estava de conhecê-lo. Esse tinha sido o erro que ela tinha cometido quando eles casaram. Ela tinha sabido que era muito cedo para fazer uma relação permanente. Sabendo que ali tinha muito mais sobre Edward do que ela imaginou, e agora era hora de descobrir. Era hora de conhecer o homem com quem ela casou, ele querendo que ela o conhecesse ou não.

Seu garfo bateu em seu prato enquanto ele deitava seus braços cuidadosamente na mesa e a encarava de volta, seus olhos verdes fervendo como nuvens de tormenta.

― _Porque eu estava excitado._ ― Ele respondeu.

― Você estava excitado, então você dividia sua mulher com outro homem? ― Ela levantou sua caneca de café e bebeu dela como se seu pulso não estivesse correndo, como se subitamente ela não estivesse nervosa como o inferno, e tão excitada que podia sentir seus sucos esquentando nas dobras de sua vagina.

― Isso resume tudo. ― Ele grunhiu.

― Então as mulheres que vocês dividiam não eram amantes em particular? _Apenas mais alguém?_

Os olhos dele escureceram. Nos três anos que eles estiveram casados, ela nunca tinha visto emoções tão contraditórias turvadas através de seu olhar. Raiva, irritação, nostalgia e excitação. Era um pouco assustador e muito mais difícil de aceitar a suspeita, dentro dela, de que ele estivesse tramando as coisas. Há meses este sentimento não a abandonava.

Ou talvez ela tivesse finalmente vendo nos passados meses. Ela sabia que podia sentir. Como nos três últimos anos tinha visto o desenvolvimento do seu casamento, e também tinha visto uma vaga inquietação. Uma que ela tinha reconhecido em si mesma, mas em Edward também.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Pressionar Edward daquele jeito nunca era uma boa idéia. Ele era indulgente a maior parte do tempo, mas uma vez que sua dominância era provocada, parecia apenas pressionar uma parte que a excitava mais e mais, dentro de seu relacionamento sexual.

―Às vezes elas eram minhas amantes. ― Ele admitiu, sua voz diminuindo, se tornando áspera pelas bordas, engrossando. ―Às vezes eu não dava a mínima para elas, Isabella. Às vezes eu me importava muito com elas. Quanto mais eu me importava, _mais eu as aproveitava._ ― Ele a estava pressionando agora, desafiando-a.

Naquele segundo, Bella percebeu que ela tinha cometido um grande erro de julgamento quanto ao seu marido. Ela estava suspeitando que ele sentisse falta dos seus amigos, seus jogos sexuais, que uma parte dele desejava estar de volta na Virginia. Mas agora ela sabia que ele tinha estado esperando sabendo que isso estava vindo.

Agora ele tinha trazido o assunto à tona. Ela tinha quebrado o limite que ela mesma tinha colocado, e ela conhecia seu marido, por qualquer que fosse a razão que ele estivesse se segurando, tinha sumido agora.

Ele poderia ser espantosamente brutal. Edward vivia por suas próprias regras, e sobre os três últimos anos e meio, eles tinham aprendido como se ajustar, como aceitar um ao outro, e manter seu casamento vivo e progredindo. Mas ela sempre soube que ele estava mantendo algo escondido. Tinha sabido, e temido.

― Mas você não as amava. ― Ela disse esperançosamente. ― _Não como você me ama._

Os lábios dele se curvaram.

― Eu _nunca_ amei algo ou alguém como eu amo você, Bella. ― Ele admitiu. ― Você sabe disso.

― Então você não está sentindo falta dos seus amigos? Não está sentindo falta do clube?

O olhar dele brilhou com excitação e antecipação.

― Isso não foi o que eu disse. Isso é o _que você _disse. E uma palavra de atenção, querida. Se você não quer acordar o monstro, então não o cutuque. E agora, você está definitivamente cutucando.

Bella sentiu seus lábios abrirem, sua boca secar, sentiu a tensão cintilante no ar abruptamente engrossar, quase a sufocando com a pesada influência oculta que subitamente açoitava através dela.

Ela podia ver no rosto dele agora, em seus olhos, um desejo que ele mantinha dominado, uma fantasia, uma fome, talvez uma necessidade, ela não poderia de maneira nenhuma ter antecipado. Então, tão rapidamente, tinha ido. Ele pegou seu garfo, voltou a comer, e deixou o assunto cair, enquanto Bella começava a debater as implicações que ele tinha deixado em seu silêncio.

― Pare de se preocupar, Bella. ― Ele declarou, sua voz muito sombria, ainda muito áspera, momentos depois. ― Minha associação do clube na Virginia não vai nos seguir aqui. Ninguém sabia com certeza para o que o Sinclair era.

― Eu não ligo para a maldita fofoca, ou como nos segue, Edward. Eu me importo com o fato de que você está se recusando a falar quando eu sei malditamente bem que você está pensando.

Ela não dava nada para o que as pessoas pensavam. Ela tinha superado de se preocupar com a fofoca pelo menos seis meses depois que eles se mudaram para ali, e a concretização de que aquela Jessica Stanley, uma das figuras importantes do município, pretendia fazer da sua vida um inferno. Porque Bella tinha Edward e ela não. Jessica nunca tinha esquecido que Edward a tinha rejeitado.

Era infantil e estúpido. Bella tinha aprendido do melhor, exatamente como superar a fofoca. Ainda que alguém pensasse ou não que ela estivesse envolvida em um dos muitos relacionamentos de ménage, nesse maldito município, realmente não a intimidou.

O fato de que os lábios de Edward tivessem formado uma linha, a intimidava. A irritava saber que ele continuaria a ignorar o assunto.

― _Não era um puteiro, Isabella._ Era simplesmente um clube de homens. Um lugar para relaxar, dividir uma bebida e se abrir.

― E achar um amigo para dividir sua mulher com ele. ― Ela inseriu.

― Esse era um beneficio adicional. ― A apertada, controlada curva da boca dele segurou a exuberante sensualidade que podia satisfazê-los. ―Agora, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Eu tenho que fazer uma viagem a cidade mais tarde, de qualquer forma. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

― Apenas respostas. ― Ela suspirou. ― Nós precisamos falar sobre isso um pouco mais, Edward.

― Falar sobre isso é a pior coisa que nós podemos fazer a esse ponto. ― Ele disse a ela. ― O que você precisa fazer é esquecer isso. Deixe ir embora, Bella, do mesmo modo que você fez antes de mudarmos para cá. Isso não se aplica a nossa vida ou o que nós temos aqui. Isso é tudo o que importa.

Oh, sim, ela ia obedecê-lo como uma boa pequena garota.

Com isso, ele terminou seu café e levantou da cadeira, antes de se inclinar para roçar um beijo sobre a bochecha dela e se mover para a porta.

― Eu amo você, Bells. ― Ele disse atrás dela.

― Eu amo você, Edward. ― Ela devolveu as palavras e a emoção.

― Eu estarei livre para o almoço se você tirar um descanso, na mesma hora. ― Ele disse a ela. ― Eu falarei com você mais tarde. ― Sobre qualquer coisa, menos o que ela podia sentir pulsando no ar agora. Enquanto ele ia embora, Bella rangeu seus dentes em frustração.

Quando ela tinha escutado a primeira vez, os rumores sobre o histórico sexual de Edward, ela admitiu um medo que tinha quase terminado sua relação. Ela tinha estado aterrorizada da escuridão de um ato tão sexual, e a escuridão no homem que ela estava se apaixonando.

Ela tinha sido uma virgem. Incerta. Ainda cautelosa com as fofocas, e ainda cautelosa sobre o significado de seu desejo por Edward. E o significado sobre o interesse em seu melhor amigo e conhecido como terceiro em seus relacionamentos sexuais.

Ela tinha primeiro conhecido Emmett numa festa de escritório. Poucas semanas depois ele a apresentou para Edward. Edward tinha roubado seu coração dentro de dias.

Ela não sabia como lidar com Edward, sem falar no outro homem. Especialmente um homem duro e sombrio com Emmett.

Ela não era mais uma garotinha assustada. Mas ela não estava certa de que queria que a fantasia virasse realidade, tampouco. O que ela queria, o que precisava, eram respostas. E a única pessoa, de quem ela poderia conseguir essas respostas, não parecia estar muito desejosa de falar.

Ela encarou a porta dos fundos e sentiu sua determinação endurecer. Isso era malditamente ruim. Aquele era o seu marido. Sua vida. Ele podia falar ou poderia lidar com as conseqüências. Em outras palavras, ela não o deixaria malditamente sozinho até que ele fizesse.


	4. CAPÍTULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

Edward _não _apareceu para o almoço.

Quando Bella percebeu a hora, ela fechou o programa em que estava trabalhando, antes de levantar de sua mesa e marchar até a larga porta do pátio que dava de frente para o celeiro de trás.

Ele estava lá. Fazendo exatamente o que ela tinha suspeitado que ele estivesse fazendo, consertando o velho trator que era de seu avô antes dele morrer. Ombros nus, pingando suor, seu jeans pendurados baixos em seu quadril, enquanto ele trabalhava.

Duros músculos flexionados embaixo da pele dourada ondularam, e fez suas mãos coçarem com a necessidade de tocá-los, de senti-los trabalhando sob seus dedos, tensionado e flexionando em prazer pelo toque dela, ao invés da tensão que estava acontecendo agora na mente dele.

Ele estava pensando. Deliberando. Trabalhando algo em sua mente. Isso era o que ele fazia quando trabalhava nos pedaços da velha maquinaria da fazenda.

Seu abundante cabelo bronze, um pouco mais despenteado do que o de costume, o que aumentava aquela sexy e perigosa aparência. A aparência de um homem invencível. Exatamente o que ele era. Um homem que seria muito difícil de enganar, e ainda mais difícil de revelar seus segredos, se ele não queria revelá-los.

Bella não tinha a intenção de esquecer o fato de que seu marido tinha sido um agente disfarçado do FBI antes de sua demissão. Como ela podia esquecer? Era uma das maiores razões de porque o homem que casou era um mistério para ela. Ele sabia como manter seus segredos mais íntimos enquanto a amava com uma profundidade que a impressionava.

Ela tentou dizer a si mesma que ela sabia tudo o que precisava sobre o homem com quem ela casou. É claro que teria sombrios lugares dentro dele, que ele tinha visto o pior da humanidade muitas vezes, que iria sempre marcar sua alma.

Mas sobre os três últimos anos, Bella estava começando a se perguntar se Edward tinha seguido uma carreira onde ele estava lidando com algo que ele já entendia. Algo que deu a ele a chance de lutar de volta contra os demônios do passado. Um passado que ele nunca poderia trazer de volta ou mudar.

E isso tinha sido o que a tinha atraído a Edward tão fortemente. Essa era a razão por qual ela não estava em desvantagem com ele apesar da fofoca que rodeava a ele e Emmett.

Como ela, Edward sabia o que era estar ferido, mas ele não tinha se fechado completamente para as possibilidades do amor. Diferente de seu amigo, Edward tinha abraçado a vida e ele tinha abraçado a emoção. Como Bella, ele tinha estado esperando apenas pela pessoa certa para se abraçar completamente.

Um leve sorriso puxou seus lábios ao pensamento daquelas primeiras semanas. Quão cautelosa ela tinha sido, tão incerta, tentando imaginar porque ele a queria, quando podia ter dúzias de mulheres que estariam ansiosas em permitir Emmett em seu relacionamento.

Aquelas mulheres não o conheciam, de qualquer forma. Antes do final do jantar no primeiro encontro com ele, Bella conheceu partes dele que ela sabia que outras mulheres nunca iriam. Ela sabia que aquela dominância sexual dele não era um jogo, era uma parte dele. Ela tinha sentido isso desde o começo.

À medida que a relação deles se desenvolvia, ela tinha se preocupado que ele não poderia esquecer os ménages, apesar de ele ter prometido a ela, _garantido_, que não era alguma coisa que ele não podia viver sem.

Ela sabia agora, ele podia viver sem. Ele poderia amar sem. O que ele tinha esquecido era que eventualmente, ele estaria negando não apenas um desejo, mas uma parte de si mesmo, abandonando o ménage. Aquele era o algo indefinido sobre Edward que estava quase a apavorando.

E durante aqueles primeiros meses de casamento, ela se perguntou por que ele tinha sido tão insistente em mudar para sua cidade natal tão cedo. Era para tirá-lo da área da tentação. Longe do Clube, dos seus amigos, e Emmett.

_Ele tinha esperado não sentir falta do que não veria? Ela sabia que isso estava vindo?_

Essa questão a tinha atormentado mais do que o usual durante os últimos dois anos. Ela tinha se atraído por Edward porque ele representava tudo o que a amedrontava alcançar? Uma liberdade sexual e pessoal que tinha estado tão restrita dentro dela? Ela deixou Edward roubar seu coração porque ela sabia que ele ia desafiá-la mais do que intelectualmente?

Ela bufou nauseada. Isso era insano. _Ela não queria um ménage_. Ela gostava de fantasiar sobre isso. Ela apreciava sonhar acordada sobre isso. Mas a realidade disso causou problemas dentro de sua mente que ela não podia resolver.

Não a fofoca, mas emoções e sentimentos que ela não tinha assuntos a contemplar. Se Emmett alguma vez voltasse para suas vidas, ela sabia que se destroçaria. Sabia que a paixão tola que teve por ele no passado iria criar problemas e arriscar tudo o que ela tinha com o homem que possuía sua alma.

Ela não podia permitir isso.

Mas isso não significava que Edward podia escapar impune sem conversar para sempre. Quanto mais isso permanecesse entre eles desse jeito, pior iria ficar.

Sentada em seu escritório, Bella tinha uma clara visão do celeiro traseiro. O alto celeiro vermelho adornado por cercas brancas e grama mais verde do que o verde. E fora das largas portas do celeiro estava seu marido. Trabalhando mais uma vez, em um trator mais velho do que a terra, e um inferno mais inútil.

Ele tinha novos tratores, mas continuava trabalhando naquele velho, consertando-o, quando estava preocupado ou pensando. Ele tinha estado consertando bastante, ultimamente. Muito mais que ultimamente.

Ela encostou-se à janela, estreitando seus olhos contra a luz do sol atravessando o quarto, percebendo que o marido foi mexer com o trator em vez de falar com ela.

_Ele costumava falar com ela._

Ele não estava falando mais, e ela estava ficando cansada disso.

Cruzando os braços sobre os seios, ela tocou seus dedos contra o braço e olhou para o marido. Três noites ele tinha chegado tarde, muito depois que ela tinha ido dormir. E antes disso? Antes disso, o sexo tinha sido apressado. Rapidinhas. No chuveiro ou depois.

Enquanto ele estava no controle. Isso era algo que tinha notado destacadamente. Ele tinha apenas tocado-lhe quando estava no controle completo de si mesmo e de sua sexualidade.

Ela queria tudo de seu marido. Ela queria, sobretudo as partes do que ele pensava que ele devia esconder dela.

Sua sexualidade. Porque a sua sexualidade estava muito amarrada com quem e o que ele era. A partir das informações que tinha sobre o seu trabalho investigativo, ela sabia que muitos dos casos que ele havia trabalhado estavam envolvidos os crimes sexuais.

Desviantes sexuais eram sua especialidade. Tinha talento de compreensão, crescido antes dele entrar na agência? Tinha a sua própria sexualidade sido influenciada por algo mais do que um desejo sexual excessivo?

As perguntas a estavam deixando louca. Como se as suspeitas e os receios de que isto acabaria por afetar o seu casamento, de maneira que não pudesse ser reparado.

Inspirando profundamente, Bella se endireitou da borda da porta do pátio e se moveu para o calor da tarde de verão, indo para o celeiro e seu marido.

Os trabalhadores estavam com o dia de folga; Edward normalmente não trabalhava durante todo o dia de domingo. Ao que tudo indicava, ele pretendia trabalhar hoje naquele velho trator, no entanto.

O trator foi seu psiquiatra, muitas vezes, ela meditou. Ele tinha sido de seu avô. Ele não tinha efetivamente trabalhado desde a morte de seu avô, vinte anos antes. Mas Edward ainda o consertava, quando precisava pensar. Ela se perguntou, se ele iria trabalhar os problemas que teve que formando um cenho entre os olhos, pelo tempo que ele conseguiu resolver o trator.

Ela sabia que ele estava ciente de sua abordagem, ela seguiu o caminho de cascalho para o celeiro. Seus ombros nus estavam tensos agora, o suor brilhando neles no sol do verão. Ele era um poderoso animal do sexo masculino, e foi isso que ela viu quando parou na frente do trator e o olhou em silêncio.

― O almoço está pronto? ― Sua voz estava escura, pensativa.

― Ainda não. Eu queria ver se você queria chegar e falar comigo enquanto eu preparo. ― Ele ficou ainda mais tenso enquanto se curvou por trás de uma grande roda e brincou com algo lá.

― Por que você não grita quando estiver pronto? ― Ele sugeriu. ― Estou muito ocupado aqui. ― Ah, sim, ela podia ver isso. Ele estava muito ocupado ficando com as mãos gordurosas enquanto pegava e sondava por trás do pneu.

― É apenas um sanduíche, ― Disse a ele então. ― Talvez uma salada. Em poucos minutos no máximo. ― Ele balançou a cabeça.

― Só gritar quando estiver feito.

― Eu acho que _não_.

Ele ficou ainda mais tenso, acalmando sob o olhar dela, antes de virar sua cabeça lentamente e seu olhar grudar a ela com uma consciência quase predatória.

― _Me desculpe?_ ― A polidez excessiva de seu tom de voz fez com que aumentasse sua freqüência cardíaca, o sangue, uma onda mais forte e mais quente em suas veias.

― Você me ouviu, Edward. Você pode vir até a casa comigo enquanto eu preparo o almoço ou você pode passar sem ele. Eu queria passar algum tempo com você. É algo que você faz pode ter certeza que não fazemos recentemente. Estou cansada disso.

Edward se moveu, se endireitando com uma graciosa, perigosa flexão de músculos que ela teve que dar um passo para trás. De repente, o marido lembrou-lhe mais a um animal selvagem, se preparando para saltar. E ele percebeu a reação dela. Estreitou seus cílios sobre os olhos, enquanto puxou um pano descartado do assento do trator e começou a limpar as mãos gordurosas.

Não que isso tivesse ajudado muito. E graxas, não devem nunca, em qualquer momento, ser sexy, mas as manchas de óleo em suas mãos e braços e as poucas linhas em seu peito eram altamente excitantes.

A tensão sexual era como um cobertor sufocante entre eles agora. Como se nunca tivessem se tocado, nunca sido íntimos, como se o poder da antecipação de repente fosse tão forte como foi no dia em que se conheceram.

― Você está cansada _disso._ ― Ele repetiu baixinho. ― Cansada de que exatamente, Isabella?

Seus lábios secaram com o nervosismo. Acariciando a língua sobre eles, Bella quase prendeu a respiração quando Edward desviou o olhar para o ato.

― Você sabe do que estou falando, Edward. ― De repente, ela podia sentir a quantidade de pele revelada por sua roupa. O fato de que ela não estava usando um sutiã. Que não estava usando calcinha.

― _Pobre Bella._ ― Ele jogou o pano de volta para o assento do trator e começou a avançar sobre ela. ― Talvez você _não_ deveria ter fugido de mim no quarto, esta manhã.

― Não transforme isso em sexo, Edward, ― Ela ordenou fraca.

Fraca, porque era sobre sexo. Era sobre a fome que parecia crescer entre eles diariamente. Sobre a necessidade de seu toque, seu beijo, sua presença. E a necessidade de a realidade e a fantasia da sua fome.

― Mas _é_ sobre sexo, Bella. ― Murmurou enquanto pegava seus quadris, indiferente do óleo que estava certamente agora marcado na carne nua.

Prendeu-a contra a frente do trator, a ereção destacada sob seus jeans, pressionando contra seu estômago, sua cabeça caiu para trás para olhar para ele.

Ele era tão alto, quase um pé mais alto. Em quase um e noventa e cinco, Edward parecia dominar todos os outros. Especialmente ela. Ela tinha apenas um e sessenta e cinco, baixa, curto, ossos finos. Ela sempre se sentiu protegida e alternadamente indefesa contra a sua altura e força.

― Não é sobre sexo. ― Tentou sacudir a cabeça enquanto os lábios baixavam para seu pescoço. ― Eu só queria conversar.

― _Sobre sexo._ ― Seus lábios roçaram seu pescoço, em seguida, os dentes rasparam sobre ele, fazendo com que seus cílios vibrassem enquanto ela lutou para segurar um gemido.

Tinha sido assim desde o começo. Ele poderia seduzi-la com nada, mas a ameaça de um beijo, a expectativa e a emoção de apenas saber que seu toque estava por vir.

E ele estava fazendo isso agora. Ela estremeceu no seu aperto, sentindo as mãos contra os quadris, os dedos sutilmente como massageando, os lábios e a língua provando sua carne.

Eles estavam fora, nada mais que o trator para proteger seus corpos, enquanto ela sentia uma mão se mover, sentir que começou a cair abaixo de sua camisa.

― Devemos ir para a casa. ― Ela arfou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado com os olhos fechados. Os beijos que beliscam o pescoço eram destrutivos. Ela era muito sensível ali.

Toda vez que os lábios de Edward se moviam sobre a carne tenra, a enfraquecia, roubou a força das pernas, e deixou sua luta apenas para ficar de pé.

― _Por quê?_ ― A pergunta dele a chocou.

― Qualquer um poderia ver o que você está fazendo.

― Estamos sós aqui. ― Sua larga mão se fechou em concha sobre seu seio, acariciou seu mamilo duro com o polegar.

― Mas nós..._estamos fora._

― Tudo sozinho. Tire sua camisa para mim, Bells. ― Inclinou-se para trás, olhando para ela com olhos tempestuosos, um olhar faminto.

Bella olhou para ele com surpresa. Não que eles não tinham tido sexo fora antes. Eles tinham. À beira da piscina. Na banheira de água quente. Mas nunca assim. Em aberto, onde a nudez podia ser vista, se por um acaso dos trabalhadores resolvesse aparecer.

― Nós temos uma cama. ― Sua risada estava nervosa.

O proibido sempre foi uma atração para ela. Ela sempre tinha tido. A excitava, a atraia, a fazia sentir viva quando Edward tirava de dentro dela. Despir-se aqui, em plena luz do dia, era proibido. Tendo a chance de ser vista, observada, enquanto seu marido acariciava seu corpo, era proibido. E tudo mais excitante.

― Quem precisa de uma cama? ― Sua cabeça abaixada, mantendo o olhar dela enquanto ele deixou a língua chicotear sobre seus súbitos lábios inchado. ― Vamos lá, Bells, seja valente comigo.

Havia algo de diferente nele. Ela não poderia dizer o que, não podia fazer sentido, enquanto as mãos dele começaram a puxar sua camiseta de seu corpo.

― Venha, deixe-me tocar esses lindos mamilos com meus lábios, enquanto o sol aquece seus seios. Você não gostaria, amor?

Sua voz era um grosso veludo. Foi estimulante. Desafiador. Primitivo. Essa foi à diferença. Ele nunca tinha mostrado esse lado de si para ela, dessa maneira antes. Como se suas anteriores invasões naquele lugar escuro, silencioso dele, tinha tentado o monstro que ele tinha avisado a ela para não despertar.

É alegrou-se.

Bella se afastou para trás, segurou a barra da sua camiseta, e puxou-a lentamente sobre sua cabeça antes de deixá-la cair no chão.

A resposta de Edward foi surpreendente. Por um momento, a surpresa em branco encheu sua expressão, então ela escureceu mais uma vez, virou-se brutalmente carnal. Seus lábios pareciam mais cheios, com os olhos escuros, maçãs do rosto mais pronunciadas. Ele perecia dominante. Vigoroso.

― Linda. ― As calejadas mãos em concha aquecendo seus seios, levantando-os aos lábios, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Excitação subiu através dela como uma onda, rasgando-a das amarras do autocontrole e sua força para empurrar os desejos escuros que ela sentia chicoteando em torno de si.

Edward sempre foi gentil com ela quando faziam amor. Mas isso não era amor. _Era uma posse._ Ela podia sentir como os dentes raspavam sobre seu mamilo. Em seguida, cobriu-os com os lábios, puxando-o em sua boca, quando começou a chupá-lo com uma quente, forte sucção.

Sua calça foi caindo, enquanto suas mãos atravessavam seu cabelo, para segurá-lo mais perto. Edward segurou seu peito com uma mão e eliminou sua calça com a outra, deixando-a nua sob o calor do sol. Deixando-a aberta ao aumento repentino da poderosa fome que rasgou através dela.

Ela nunca tinha sido tão corajosa. Nunca tinha sentido a necessidade e a fome, como sentia rasgando por ela agora. Havia muito prazer, paixão demais. Estava chicoteando através de sua mente, mergulhando em seus poros, e rasgando as amarras do controle que ela pensou possuir.

O prazer foi sua recompensa, no entanto. Um prazer que Edward estava somente agora mostrando a ela. O prazer que veio libertar a selvageria dentro dela, em vez de controlá-lo.

Não havia controle aqui.

Ela tremeu, estremeceu, enquanto a cabeça levantava de seu mamilo só para cobrir seus lábios, enquanto ele puxou-a contra seu peito. Os contornos de seu áspero cabelo, rasparam sobre seus mamilos, enviando um grito para o beijo, enquanto sua língua a tentava a duelar com ele.

Relâmpagos. Eletricidade. Ondeando, ponto destrutivo das explosões detonadas junto a suas terminações nervosas enquanto sua carne tornava-se hipersensível. Como a necessidade de repente começou a crescer e nada que ele fazia, parecia ser suficiente.

Bella soube que as mãos de seu marido estavam mais ásperas do que o normal, quando ele se ergueu contra ela. Sabia que o seu beijo deixaria os lábios inchados um tempo depois que ele terminou, mas ela não se importava. Ela _precisava_ disso. Precisava das ásperas mordidas, o rígido aperto de mãos em seu traseiro. Ela precisava desta parte dele, e ainda não tinha percebido até que a sentiu. Até que se desencadeou sobre ela.

― Você está molhada, Bells? ― De repente, ele puxou os lábios do dela, movendo-os sobre o seu queixo, bochecha, até que ele foi beliscando em seu ouvido. ―Você está pronta para mim?

_Pronta?_ Ela podia sentir o fluir dos sucos, umedecendo-a, preparando-a para muito mais.

― Vamos ver como você está molhada, querida.

Ela esperava que seus dedos roçassem entre suas pernas. Esperava que seus dedos sondassem as pregas escondidas. Ela não esperava que os lábios começassem a gravar um caminho para baixo do pescoço, sobre o peito, onde ele fez uma pausa para lamber, chupar, para beliscar no endurecido pico, com uma força que a fez arquear em seus braços, seus gritos enchendo a tarde de verão enquanto ela apertou suas coxas, para acalmar o calor que começava por lá.

As sensação estavam chicoteando através dela. O puxão dos lábios em seus seios, lanceavam para o clitóris, a vagina. Espasmos foram flexionando dentro dela, lembrando-lhe a força do prazer que tinha quando ele a tomava.

Ele não permaneceu no seu peito o suficiente. Mesmo com os dedos cerrados em seu cabelo para puxá-lo para trás, ele estava se movendo mais baixo, a sua língua deslizando sobre seu estômago superior, em seguida, seu abdômen, enquanto ele se ajoelhou diante dela.

― Edward, alguém pode nos ver, ― Disse ela ofegante.

Ela olhou para ele, tremendo enquanto ele apertou suas coxas.

― Abra suas pernas para mim, Isabella. _Agora._ ― Seu tom não admitia recusa. A grossa, poderosa fome em sua voz, a fez choramingar, enquanto as coxas dela se separaram.

O erotismo do momento era abrasador. Foi, de repente ver uma parte do Edward que ela tinha apenas vislumbrado, nos últimos três anos. A escuridão, fomes dominantes, que ele manteve cuidadosamente atado. E ela adorou. Amou-o tanto que ela podia sentir o fluxo repentino de seus sucos derramando de seu corpo.

― Doce e molhada, ― Ele grunhiu, enquanto o seu olhar caiu para a carne coberta por cachos entre as coxas. ― Você sabe, Bells, se esta doce vagina estiver depilada, você pode sentir até a brisa sussurrando sobre seu clitóris, acariciando sua carne. Isso não seria bom?

Ele assoprou em seu clitóris, a sensação de carícia, mesmo que pequena puxando-a para os dedos dos pés, enquanto ela lutava por algo para agarrar. Uma maneira de fortalecer suas pernas.

Uma mão segurou o pára-choque do veículo, a outra alcançando o apoio que abria a caixa ao motor.

― Linda, ― Ele sussurrou. ― Eu acho que estou pronto para o almoço agora, Bella. Mas não temos que ir a casa para eu comer.

O grito dela estilhaçou através do curral, quando sua mão ergueu sua perna, e a cabeça baixou à carne saturada entre suas coxas.

Ele a consumia. Lábios, enfiando, a língua lambendo, a boca sugando. Ele devorava uma e outra vez enquanto ela agarrou-se impotente com a máquina por trás, e angulava seus quadris para lhe dar melhor acesso.

Foi bom. _Tão bom._ O calor do sol caindo sobre ela, o calor da boca de Edward a consumindo. Ela se perdeu nas sensações. No prazer. Se perdeu numa intensidade imperiosa, carnal que começou a se construir dentro dela.

Não fazia sentido. Não era como se nunca tivesse Edward abaixo nela antes. Mas a diferença estava em como ele fez isso. A situação, a localização, a fome era libertadora para ela. Em poucos minutos ela poderia sentir a eletricidade derramando até sua coluna, o prazer em seu ventre.

Sua língua tremeu através da fenda molhada, lambeu e acariciou, movendo-se cada vez mais perto do cheio botão de seu clitóris enquanto ele cantarolava o seu prazer nas dobras sensíveis.

Ela foi subindo, correndo para o orgasmo, e não podia lutar contra ele. Quando sua língua lambeu em torno de seu clitóris, ela gritou para a liberação. Implorou para ele. Em seguida, os lábios cobriram o tenro broto, e sua língua começou a tremer, a lamber com rapidez, destrutivas caricias, até que ela se quebrou em fragmentos de um abrasador êxtase.

Era como se depois de chicotada após chicotada do prazer agonizante, enquanto ela se excitava ainda mais, construindo o calor em seu ventre. A excitação em seu clitóris, era geralmente suficiente para saciar a necessidade desesperada, mas desta vez, apenas estimulou. Ela estava morrendo por mais.

― Não é suficiente. ― Ela gritou desesperadamente, quando ele começou a levantar-se diante dela. ― Por favor, Edward. Preciso de mais.

― Há sempre mais, Bells. - ele grunhiu. ― Quanto mais você quer, querida?

― _Tudo._ ― Sua cabeça rodou contra o trator enquanto as mãos apertavam sobre os apoios que tinha encontrado. ― Agora. Por favor. Agora.

Suas mãos cobriram as dela, puxando-a enquanto ele olhava para ela sem remorsos.

― Eu posso te dar tudo que você precisa, doçura. Tudo isso. ― Uma grande mão cobriu a parte de trás da cabeça, pressionando os lábios contra o peito. ― Tome-me agora, Bells. Mostra-me o tanto que você precisa de mim.

Ela precisava dele. Precisava dele até que ela mal conseguia respirar pela fome rasgando-a. Precisava dele tanto que antes dela antecipar o que pretendia fazer, os dentes dela afundaram no músculo pesado um pouco abaixo do mamilo, plano rígido.

Edward se sacudiu na surpresa com a sensação da mordida de Bella. Foi inesperado. Ele foi violentamente excitante. Seu pênis se sacudiu abaixo de seus jeans, tão duro, tão grande, que ele sabia que logo que conter sua pequena, quente boca, de chegar lá embaixo, seria próximo do impossível.

Mas ele iria conter. Controle. Controlando-se, controlar este primeiro passo que permitia a ela, na escuridão dos seus desejos, era muito importante. Um movimento errado, e ela poderia fugir, inconscientemente, sentir a fome predatória que espreitava logo abaixo da superfície. A fome que empurrava e empurrava mais da sensualidade, sensualidade profundamente arraigada que ele sabia que sua esposa possuía.

― Querida, ― Ele gemeu, manejando sua cabeça enquanto a língua lambia sobre a marca que ele estava certo de que ela tinha feito. Uma marca que ele levaria com orgulho.

― Mais doçura. Dê-me apenas um pouco mais.

A mordida foi mais dura, mais centrada, como um arrepio arruinado sua pequena estrutura, e sua língua lambia perversamente no suor que umedeceu peito.

As mãos dela moveram agitada do seu peito para o cinto, esforçando-se para soltá-lo quando ele derrubou a cabeça para trás e deixar o sol aquecer seu rosto.

Bella estava queimando sua carne, se movendo mais baixo, beliscando em sua pele, lambendo-a, enquanto ela soltou seu jeans e tirou o comprimento pesado de seu livre pênis.

Ele pensou que iria explodir quando ela embrulhou os dedos das duas mãos em torno do eixo duro. Pensava que iria derramar-se pelos dedos dela, numa liberação, que iria rachar sua alma livre.

Seu controle estava em frangalhos, desgastado. Cerrando os dentes, ele foi forçado a voltar à necessidade de gozar, apertar os dedos no cabelo longo de Bella e manter os lábios para trás do escudo palpitante de seu pênis.

― Edward. ― Ela choramingou com fome.

Porra, ele amava a sua voz como aquela. Rouca e necessitada, acariciando sobre seus sentidos como veludo escuro.

Segurando as costas, Edward moveu as mãos às suas coxas antes de prender a base de seu pênis com uma mão.

― Assim. ― Ele precisava dela desse jeito. Necessitava controlar, de estimular sua fome por ele. Apenas um pouco mais.

Suas mãos crisparam no material do jeans, ainda cobrindo suas coxas, enquanto seus dedos colocaram a dura cabeça de seu pau pressionando contra os lábios.

Ela abriu instantaneamente, a sua língua, rosa e quente golpeou sobre ele enquanto seus cílios. Foi sexy como o inferno.

― Abra os olhos. Olhe-me enquanto você toma meu pau, Bells. Não se esconda de mim. ― Sua voz estava áspera. Ele sabia que estava e não podia fazer nada para detê-lo.

Seus olhos abriram. Sua língua cintilou sobre a pequena fenda em seu pênis, lambendo o pré-sêmen que pingava ali, enquanto ela sussurrava seu prazer.

― Boa menina. ― Ele podia ver a cautela, a fome crescendo dentro dela. ― Agora, devagar e...

Ele pressionou dentro de sua boca quente, sentindo os lábios cobrindo-o, enquanto um prazer elétrico subia por sua espinha e chamuscava em seu cérebro.

Porra, isso era bom. Tão quente. Tão bom. Sua boca chupando na cabeça endurecida de seu pau, tentando atraí-lo mais profundamente, enquanto sua pequena língua quente lambia e acariciava em volta.

Recuou, ignorando seu pequeno choramingo de necessidade antes de pressionar para trás, pressionar mais profundo, sentindo os músculos do seu estômago contrair violentamente enquanto o prazer chamuscava através tenso e duro. Inferno. Ele não iria durar muito, a este ritmo. Afundando dentro de sua boca tão lento e rápido, sentindo-a levá-lo quase até a garganta, sugando-o, cantarolando pequenos gritos vibrando em sua carne.

Suas mãos empurraram seu jeans para baixo com movimentos bruscos, permitindo que seus dedos deslizassem entre as coxas para o apertado saco debaixo de seu pênis.

― Pare. ― Ele puxou para trás, forçando a liberação de seu pênis. ― Coloque suas mãos em minhas coxas, Bella.

Surpresa brilhava em seus olhos cor de chocolate.

― Segure-se em minhas coxas, meu amor.

Suas mãos voltaram lentamente para suas coxas, mas seu olhar cintilou com indecisão.

― Às vezes é melhor deixar as bestas adormecidas deitadas, ― Ele sussurrou, quase lamentando o que ele sabia que ela estava vendo em seu rosto pela primeira vez. ― _Você pode tomá-la, Bells?_

Foi um desafio. Desafiar nunca foi uma boa idéia, porque muitas vezes ela aceitaria o desafio e correria com ele.

Sua expressão vacilou, antes de surgir um sorriso aos lábios dela.

― _Faça seu pior_. ― Ela o desafiou em retorno.

Doce céu, ela não tinha idéia do que estava desafiando que ele fizesse. Será que ela achava que o desafio terminaria aqui? Neste celeiro?

Ele se pressionou contra os lábios de seda mais uma vez, sentindo-os fechando em torno de sua carne enquanto assistia. Se retirando para trás, empurrando dentro, sua ereção brilhante da umidade em sua boca. Ele podia sentir o aperto de seus músculos no esforço para segurar. Sentia o suor escorrendo nas costas enquanto ele fodia sua boca, deslizou dentro e para fora, sentindo a língua dela apertando-o, sentindo o seu crescimento selvagem quando ela percebeu que ele não tinha intenção de dar a ela a sua libertação desta maneira.

Ele a queria selvagem. Ele a queria voando. Tão desesperado que estava rasgando-o. Recusando-se a obedecer à simples ordem de manter as mãos sobre suas coxas.

E em poucos minutos ela estava lá. O doce som das chupadas foram deixando-o louco enquanto ele sentia seus trementes serpenteando entre suas coxas.

Ele puxou de volta, deslizando fora de sua boca antes que ela o seguisse. Apertou as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-a para trás enquanto com a outra, pegou os pulsos dela e os segurou firmemente acima de sua cabeça.

Então ele deu-lhe mais. Empurrando através de seus lábios até onde ele sabia que mais um empurrão para aquele calor líquido, quebraria o seu controle.

― _Basta._ ― Sua voz foi um duro rugido, apesar de seus esforços para moderá-lo.

Ele colocou-a sobre seus pés, e a pegou quando ela tropeçou, envolveu seu braço em volta dos quadris e a ergueu para ele.

As pernas dela enrolaram na cintura dele instantaneamente, e seu pênis encontrou o abrigo que estava morrendo para procurar. Se ele tinha pensado que sua boca estava quente, então sua vagina era pura lava. Ele não pode parar o áspero grito que saiu de sua boca quando a crista de sua ereção se enfiou em suas lisas dobras de mel e pressionou para frente.

Porra, ela era tão apertada. Apertado e doce, a macia seda dentro de seu sexo flexionou e ondulou em torno dele, enquanto ele começava a trabalhar seu membro dentro dela. Alongando para acomodá-lo, cada vez mais quente e úmido, com cada impulso até que ele estava totalmente dentro.

Suas bolas apertaram ao sentir sua vagina ondulando sobre seu pênis. A necessidade de bombear fortemente dentro dela, estava deixando-o louco. Mas isso, isso era tão bom.

― Você está apertada, Bella. ― Ele reforçou seu domínio sobre ela, para que pudesse pressioná-la contra a lateral do veículo, segurando-a firme com seu pênis pulsando dentro dela.

― Mais apertada do que nunca.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás e seus olhos abriram. Seus olhos estavam selvagens. Quase tão selvagem como as tentativas desesperadas para se mover contra ele, enquanto ele a segurava imóvel.

― Edward, _por favor. _― Sua voz estava crua e grossa com a excitação agora.

Ele raramente segurava sua liberação. Ele tinha percebido a selvageria nela desde o início, o profundo centro de uma sensualidade que um dia iria satisfazer os desejos mais negros de sua cabeça.

Isso era o que ele esperou por mais de três anos. A fome que ele via em seus olhos agora, sentiu em sua vagina. As necessidades subindo à superfície, desafiado pela moderação dele, a sua recusa em satisfazê-las o suficiente, para mantê-los depositados. Esta era a mulher que ele sabia que ela poderia ser.

Moveu-se, puxando para trás antes de afundar no interior do punho apertado mais uma vez, se deliciando com seu grito de prazer e a flexibilidade de sua vagina.

― É isso o que você quer, doçura? ― Moveu-se novamente, mais duro, enquanto sua cabeça caía para trás, e o suor corria pelo seu rosto.

Ah, sim, era isso o que ela queria. Ela estava ofegante, gritos estrangulados saindo dos lábios dela, enquanto ela lutava contra a espera.

― Olhe para onde você está, Bells, ― Disse ele depois. ― Fora, e à vista. Qualquer um pode nos ver. Deveríamos parar agora?

Ela balançou a cabeça, flexionando os quadris com as coxas apertadas sobre ele.

― Você sabe o que eles iriam ver? ― Ele grunhiu, inclinando-se para beliscar seus lábios. ― Eles veriam perfeição. O mais doce mel do mundo cobrindo minhas bolas.

Ele podia senti-lo, como uma lava cremosa, a seda líquida apertando mais suas bolas.

― Edward. ― Erótica hesitação encheu a sua voz, mesmo quando seus sucos ficaram mais grossos, mais sedosos. Como se o pensamento de estar sendo observada, a enchesse tanto de nervosismo quanto de emoção.

Ele flexionou dentro dela novamente, acariciando dentro de sua vagina, o seu aperto em torno dele como suas pequenas unhas em seus ombros, arranhando-o com dor sensual enquanto ele sentia seu controle deslizando.

Ele apertou as bochechas de sua bunda, segurando-a firmemente quando começou a se mover, empurrando dentro dela com duros, profundos movimentos de seus quadris. O prazer era tão intenso que era quase doloroso. A aderência dos músculos mais doces do mundo apertando, quando ele sentiu sua vagina começar a convulsionar. Seus gritos encheram seus ouvidos, seus sentidos, e arrancou sua própria libertação.

Bombeando dentro dela, cada jorro de sêmen foi seguido por um duro murro de êxtase. Conduzindo. Gratificante. Pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha começado a dormir com ela, Edward sentiu aquele duro nó escuro de luxúria em suas entranhas aliviar, marginalmente quando ele a encheu com a sua libertação.

Ela era como um fruto proibido. Tentadora. Doce. Inocente. Não corrompida. Tão docemente não corrompida que a sua inocência brilhava em seus olhos como um farol de pureza. Era uma das coisas que ele amava nela. Uma das coisas que a escura sensualidade dentro dele ardia em resposta.

Naquele momento, enquanto ele a apertava a ele, ouvindo seus gritos selvagens acalmarem, Edward sabia que corrompê-la estava subindo mais rápido em sua lista de prioridades.

Antes estava acabado, ele perderia sua esposa. Ou ele iria ganhar a sua alma gêmea. A pergunta era, _ele sobreviveria se perdesse ambas?_


	5. CAPÍTULO 3

Meninas, que bom que estão gostando. Estava com medo da reação por ter menage na fic [ eu gosto da ideia, mas nem todo mundo gosta..rsrs] O Edward tá arriscando tudo pra matar a fome, né? Como será que ele vai reagir ao saber que a Bella tem uma seria atração pelo Emmett? Não sei de nada, só lendo pra saber..kkk Aqui vai mais um capítulo pra vcs, espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 3**

Na noite seguinte, Edward estava na varanda e fora de seu quarto e de Bella, fumando. Ele olhou fixamente para o brilho do cigarro na mão, um cenho marcando sua testa antes dele levar o filtro para os lábios e inalar.

A crescente inquietação dentro dele não diminuía, e ele sabia por quê. Foi a mesma coisa que o tinha atraído para a varanda ao invés de dormir, apesar do adiantado da hora.

_Bella._

Ele olhou para o céu enquanto inalava, puxando a amarga fumaça do cigarro em seus pulmões, mesmo quando ele estimulava a si mesmo a recorrer a um apoio. Não que fizesse mais do que aliviar a inquietação em suas mãos. Não fez nada para aliviar a fome que crescia em suas entranhas e tinha o seu pênis tão malditamente duro, que provavelmente poderia martelar pregos com ele.

Idiota, o que ele era, ao invés de aliviar aquela fome no calor do corpo de sua sexy esposa, ele estava aqui fora fumando. Porque ele sabia que não podia tomá-la sem colocar a cautela de volta em seus olhos, que ele tinha colocado lá no outro dia.

Uma dura careta, o tinha rangendo os dentes, enquanto ele pensava na maneira que Bella o tinha visto naquela noite. Com partes iguais de confusão e cuidadosa excitação. Como se ela já não estivesse certa de como se aproximar dele, ou como lidar com sua sexualidade.

Não que ele pudesse culpá-la. Inferno, ele a tinha tomado no celeiro contra um trator cheio de graxa. Quando ele terminou com ela, ela tinha estado banhada e suja com óleo..._e nervosa._

Essa nervosa incerteza seria a morte para ele.

Talvez ele devesse apenas ser verdadeiro. Dizer a ela o que ele queria e tomar suas chances. Ele vetou essa idéia imediatamente. Bella era uma mulher corajosa, mas se ele lhe desse uma chance para pensar nisso primeiro, então ele era um caso perdido. Sua esposa iria deliberar as ações por meses antes de tomar as decisões. Ela pesava os ângulos da maneira que um advogado criminal pesava as provas. Olhando para cada buraco, para cada tipo de possível rachadura na defesa da sua privacidade.

Privacidade era preciosa para ela. Um produto do inferno que seus pais tinham colocado durante sua adolescência. A humilhação social tinha sido dizimadora para ela, quando os crimes de seu pai tinham sido revelados. Ela havia sido condenada ao ostracismo, criticada, e deixada para suportar a carga do suicídio de sua mãe, e os credores que não tiveram piedade de uma menina de dezoito anos de idade, sem meios de pagar as dívidas astronômicas que seus pais tinham acumulado.

E ele estava lhe pedindo para arriscar essa parte privada de si mesma, com outro homem. Porque _ele_ desejava. Devido à intensidade sexual e fome excessiva, que o levou a exigir.

Ela tinha aprendido como lidar com fofocas, como lidar com o desejo. Será que ela poderia agora aprender a lidar com amar dois homens?

Como Bella, Edward era um produto das ações e reações de seus pais. Ao contrário de Bella, ele não tinha enfrentado uma crucificação pública, mas sim, os resultados dessas ações o deixaram sombrio, mais escuro, mais duro do que a maioria dos homens jovens.

E como o pai de Bella, o pai de Edward começou sua jornada no inferno. Seu rigoroso fervor e discursos contra o sexo tinham conduzido Edward para atos que apenas aumentaram à ira de seu pai. Aquilo havia levado o homem a conduzir seu filho à beira da loucura.

Carlisle Cullen tinha sido um maluco. Edward jurava que seu pai havia feito sua mãe perder a vontade de viver com suas estúpidas grades. Gritando com ela sempre que imaginava que um homem a olhou de outra maneira. Denegrindo sua suposta escura cobiça, e acusando-a de crimes sexuais que tinha humilhado tanto à tímida Esme Cullen que finalmente ela tinha desistido.

Mas Edward não tinha desistido.

Seu pai tinha tido a primeira suspeita dele tendo sexo com a tenra idade de quatorze anos. _E ele teve._ Com uma garota muito mais velha, que tinha começado a ensinar-lhe as maneiras de agradar a uma mulher sem pisar sobre a linha de sexo duro.

Os espancamentos começaram então. Edward ainda carregava as cicatrizes daquela primeira surra. E as cicatrizes mentais a partir das lições de moral que seguiam. Palestras que só haviam conduzido Edward a empurrar mais as fronteiras, para quebrar mais e mais regras. Pelo momento que ele se formou na escola, ele já tinha aprendido o ato delicado de dar a uma mulher sexo anal. Seu primeiro ano na faculdade ele já era mestre em dominá-las. Em seguida, veio seu primeiro ménage.

Doce Céu, tinha sido bom. Ele tinha visto o rosto de sua amante enquanto ele a compartilhou com um homem mais velho, mais experiente. Um mentor que tinha visto a escuridão em Edward, quando o conheceu. Tinha visto e compreendido o perigo inerente a ele se ele não aprendesse a dirigi-lo.

Ian Sinclair não tinha sido muito mais velho do que Edward, mas tinha sido muito mais experiente. Um natural sensualista, um amante de todas as coisas femininas. Ele tinha ensinado Edward a direcionar suas fomes e como tranqüilizá-las. E o amor de Edward por compartilhar suas mulheres, _havia nascido._

Era um fruto proibido. Era o prazer mais sensual que um homem poderia dar a uma mulher. Era uma afirmação de que ele nunca, nunca se tornaria parecido com seu pai.

E agora, mais de uma década depois de compartilhar a sua primeira amante, Edward tinha aceitado seus defeitos. Não era algo que a maioria das mulheres pudesse aceitar. Ele havia se casado com Bella, sabendo que ela poderia não aceitá-lo. E, no entanto, ali estava ele, um cigarro em uma mão, seu telefone celular na outra, contemplando empurrá-la muito mais perto dos braços de outro homem.

Ele estava arriscando a destruição de seu casamento e sua vida, porque tinha estado demasiado certo, de que ela não podia lidar com a verdade antes de se casar com ele.

Era viciante, ele admitiu. Como uma droga, observando uma mulher perder-se em uma sensação de que poderia vir apenas de uma forma quase impossível de resistir. Ele amava sua esposa, a amava com todo o seu ser, a amava o suficiente, para querer cada limite sexual dela, satisfeito.

Era motivo o suficiente? Ele se perguntou. Claro que não era. Ele sabia que se perguntasse a qualquer homem que ele conhecia em sua cidade natal, se ele compartilharia sua esposa, então a resposta poderia se tornar violenta. Mas ele conhecia homens cujos olhos brilhavam no prazer e antecipação. E outros homens que compreendiam o prazer de compartilhar uma amante e fazer com regularidade e estrita privacidade.

Ele sabia que um desses homens estava a apenas um telefonema de distância.

Ele apagou o cigarro, abriu o telefone celular, e teclou a discagem rápida.

― _Você sabe como é tarde?_ ― Emmett respondeu imediatamente.

― Três horas da manhã e você ainda está acordado, idiota. ― Edward riu, tomando cuidado para manter sua voz baixa.

― _Sim, bem, foi uma daquelas semanas._ ― Emmett parecia enojado.

― Eu pensei que você estava em férias. Começavam ontem, não era?

― _Férias._ ― Seu amigo bufou. ― _Essa é uma boa palavra para a suspensão, eu acho. _

― Ei, siga o vento, tire as férias. Pelo menos é pago neste momento. ― Emmett não era conhecido por seu auto-controle quando se tratava da vítima de um estuprador, como tinha feito no mês anterior.

― _Sim. É paga._ ― Emmett suspirou. ― _Então por que você está ligando às três da manhã? Além, de estar esfregando sal na ferida aqui._

Edward olhou para a noite, observando as sombras inconstantes nas florestas ao redor dele, antes de falar.

― Por que não tirar férias de verdade? ― Ele finalmente perguntou. ― Venha para a fazenda por um tempo. ― O silêncio encheu a linha.

― _Por quê?_ ― A voz de Emmett era cautelosa, mas mais profunda. _Interessada._

― Eu preciso de um terceiro, Emmett. Bella conhece você. Você é familiar. Eu quero você para ser o seu primeiro. _Seu terceiro permanente._

Emmett piscou à parede branca em frente a ele, não mais do que um pouco surpreso. Fazia mais de três anos desde que Edward havia se casado com Isabella Swan. Eles mantiveram contato por telefone, mas Emmett nunca tinha suspeitado do que tinha ouvido na voz de Edward agora.

Seu amigo estava andando à beira de sua sensualidade. A inquietação e a fome estavam em seu tom, e Emmett sabia que a fome se refletiria em seus olhos.

Ele sabia, porque ele estava da mesma maneira. Ele poderia lidar por um tempo, fazendo sem compartilhar uma amante, mas acabou por ficar preso a ele.

Estava prendendo ao Edward agora.

― _A qualquer hora, você sabe disso._ ― Emmett esperava que a antecipação atravessando por ele, não estivesse atravessando através da linha telefônica.

Edward riu.

― Ainda cobiça minha esposa, Emmett? ― Sua voz era conhecedora.

― _Inferno, você sabe disso._ ― Emmett soprou asperamente. ― _Ela é uma das mulheres mais sexy que nós dois já vimos, Edward. Qualquer homem estaria ofegante por ela._

Mas apenas alguns poucos estariam ofegantes com a emoção de ser um terceiro, como Emmett estava. Não que ele pudesse revelar aquilo _jamais _a Edward.

― _O que Bella acha disso?_ ― O silêncio veio novamente.

― Ela não sabe ― Edward finalmente respondeu. ― Ela suspeita.

― _Como você pretende jogar isto?_

― Seu esporte favorito, Emmett. ―Edward arrastou as palavras. ― Nós vamos _seduzir_ minha esposa.

― _E ela é seduzível?_

― Ela é seduzível. ― Edward admitiu. ― Se ela está disposta ou não a perdoar ser seduzida, é outra coisa. Nós vamos dar um passo de cada vez.

Um passo de cada vez. Seu pau estava tão duro que ele podia sentir a dor da excitação ricocheteando até sua espinha. O pensamento em Bella.

Deus, suave, doce Bella a mulher que o atormentava há mais de três anos, espremida entre ele e Edward, iria deixá-lo louco antes de chegar à cidade natal de Edward.

― _Concordo._ ― Emmett olhou em torno de seu apartamento, de imediato, planejando sua viagem a partir da Virgínia a Carolina do Norte. ― _Eu chegarei amanhã à noite. Será que ela ao menos sabe que eu vou?_

― Ela saberá amanhã.

― _Mas ela suspeitará por quê?_

― Ela é uma mulher inteligente. ― Edward salientou, algo que Emmett já estava bem ciente. ― Ela vai suspeitar. Vou fazer minha decisão sobre o quão longe ela vai, quando ver a reação dela.

Sua reação enquanto a sedução progredia fase por fase, Emmett sabia. Era um dilema interessante, ele admitiu. _Seduzir uma esposa._ Emmett nunca tinha feito isso, dentro ou fora de um ménage.

As mulheres que ele havia compartilhado com seus maridos tinham conhecido de antemão o que estava por vir. Eles estavam ansiosos por isso, antecipando. Eles estavam cientes do que estava para acontecer a cada passo do caminho durante o ritual da dança da sedução.

― _Talvez estas férias não sejam tão inúteis como eu previa._ ― Emmett suspirou. ― _Se tivermos tempo, podemos rever algumas situações dos seus antigos casos._

― O assediador?

― _Ele desapareceu por um tempo. Mostrou-se cerca de seis meses atrás. Tivemos dois ataques até agora. O último foi uma tentativa de estupro. Ele não conseguiu chamar atenção com seu pau pequeno, então, ele apenas assusta como o inferno suas vítimas, com ameaças de matar seu marido, seus filhos e seu cachorro._

Após três anos de silêncio, era confuso porque o homem nomeado pela Agência de _Playboy Perseguidor_ reapareceu na área.

― Quantas vítimas nos últimos seis meses? ― Edward perguntou.

― _Duas._ ― Emmett soprou asperamente. ― _Uma na Virgínia, outra na Virgínia Ocidental, e um potencial na D.G. A Agência tem uma força-tarefa sobre ele, mas eu não gosto do que eles estão conseguindo. Não parece certo. Acredito que ele irá matar logo, Edward. A força-tarefa acha que ele ainda está brincando._

― Ele bateu seriamente nas últimas que eu investiguei, ― Disse Edward, pensativo. ― Quando ele voltou a apenas ameaçá-las?

― _Ele desapareceu logo depois que você saiu da cidade, direto para fora do radar. Mostrou-se a seis meses atrás e começou de novo. Ele não segue um padrão, e isso assusta a merda fora de mim, eu vou te dizer agora._

― Traga o que puder com você. ― Disse Edward, pensativo. ― Nós vamos encontrar o momento de ir sobre ele e ver o que podemos descobrir. Existe alguma suspeita?

― _Nada. Temos um perfil, mas parece mais com um tiro no escuro do que uma análise real._

Ele quase podia sentir o pensamento de Edward através do telefone.

― Vamos discutir isso quando você chegar, ― Repetiu ele finalmente. ―Vou esperá-lo amanhã à noite.

― _Eu estarei ai._ ― Emmett sorriu em antecipação. Ele não teria perdido por nada. Enquanto a ligação caía, Emmett correu os dedos pelos cabelos desgrenhados e olhou a porta do quarto fechado. Atrás do painel, sua ocasional amante, por vezes, dormia em paz, enquanto ele tinha sentado na sala, no escuro, olhando para a porta, se perguntando o que diabos estava fazendo.

Irina Denalli não foi um interesse romântico, não mais do que ele foi para ela. Foi um comichão para ser coçado, e ele estava cansado de apenas coçar comichões. Sexo costumava ser divertido. Costumava ser o suficiente para silenciar as memórias rasgando sua mente. Não mais, e ele finalmente começou a enfrentá-lo.

Ele estava cansado de sexo, frio sem emoção. Ele queria mais, e se perguntou se visitar um velho amigo o proporcionaria isso. Ele e Edward sempre tiveram o infeliz prazer de ir atrás das mesmas mulheres. Foi uma das razões pelas quais eles tinham gravitado em torno um do outro, em Quântico e depois no Clube Sinclair.

Foi uma das razões pelas quais eles tinham trabalhado tão bem juntos na Agência.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a cadeira e fechou os olhos, puxando o rosto de Isabella Swan Cullen. Parecia uma fada com o queixo teimoso, rosto delicado, nariz pequeno e atrevido. Olhos de chocolate derretido, sobrancelhas arqueadas alta, e um cabelo magnifico que moldava perfeitamente sua face.

Ela era malditamente bela. Inocente como o nascer do sol, como Edward costumava dizer, e sexy como o inferno. Ele tinha criado fantasias sobre compartilhá-la com Edward há anos.

Balançando a cabeça, ele se endireitou antes de se levantar da cadeira e atravessar o apartamento para o quarto. Irina ainda estava dormindo, e ela dormia profundamente. Correr de volta para sua cama não era um problema, e se ele estivesse ciente de não tocá-la enquanto se arrumava para dormir, então não daria muita importância.

As coisas tinham sido estranhas para ele por um tempo agora. Ele estava cansado da Agência, cansado de perseguir malditos pervertidos, e cansado de estar sem rumo. Talvez depois destas férias ele seguisse o exemplo do Edward e só voltasse para sua demissão. Seu primo tinha uma pequena e agradável empresa de investigação, que ele tinha implorado a Emmett para se juntar. Ele estava pensando sobre isso. Algumas noites, ele estava pensando malditamente duro sobre isso.

Ele poderia escolher o seu próprio emprego. Escolher os indivíduos com distúrbios mentais que queria tratar, e talvez tirar umas férias decentes em vez de uma suspensão forçada. Geralmente sem pagamento. E ele poderia chutar alguns traseiros sem ser advertido mais tarde. Ele tinha parado um estuprador, pelo amor de Deus. Não era como se ele tivesse puxado uma adolescente fútil longe de um namorado brincalhão e o tivesse espancado. Não que o diretor tivesse visto dessa forma. Inferno, agora, Diretor Scarborough estava mais furioso do que o inferno que ele teve de lidar com as consequências, em seu lugar.

E talvez fosse ele. Ele sabia que estava cavalgando numa linha fina ultimamente. A crueldade e o horror que os homens podiam infligir sobre as mulheres estavam começando a realmente irritá-lo. Ele _amava_ as mulheres. Apreciava-as. Pensava que não havia nada mais belo do que a mente feminina, e a suavemente perfumada carne de uma mulher. Elas eram um _milagre_. Tesouros. Elas deviam ser adoradas por uma mão masculina pelo prazer que elas davam, nunca espancadas, estupradas, ou aterrorizadas por mentes doentes.

Sim. Talvez fosse à hora de renunciar. Antes que ele fizesse um favor ao mundo, e matasse alguns deles.

Mas, primeiro, ele iria à Carolina do Norte. Esperançosamente que algumas das inquietações facilitassem lá, algumas das trevas encontrassem um brilho de luz na presença de Bella. Pelo menos, essa era sua esperança.

Ele olhou para o teto escuro, a imagem dela esvoaçando através de sua mente com um sorriso quente o suficiente para aquecer o sol uns poucos graus mais quente, e quente o suficiente para aliviar o gelo em sua alma sempre que estava ao seu redor.

Ela assustou a_ merda_ nele.

Seus lábios se chutaram no canto com o pensamento.

Bella era a mulher que ele tinha ousado ir atrás, porque sabia que poderia _amá-la._ Inferno, _ele a amava_. Então, ele tinha dado ela para Edward, porque sabia que Edward faria mais do que amá-la.

Seu passado o tinha atingido novamente. No momento em que conheceu Bella ouviu seus próprios gritos enquanto seu tio o arrastava para longe do corpo morto de sua mãe. Seu pai estava ao lado dela em seu próprio sangue, um suicídio-homicídio, que tinha terminado com Emmett perdendo a única estabilidade em sua vida. Sua bela e adorada mãe.

Uma semana depois ele tinha entrado em sua primeira casa de acolhimento. Seu tio tinha lavado as mãos com ele, zombando com o pensamento de criar a criança de seu irmão e de sua cunhada. Uma criança que veio com nada, além das roupas esfarrapadas em suas costas.

E então o inferno tinha começado. Um lar adotivo após o outro, porque a criança com raiva que ele havia se tornado, foi demais para as perturbadas famílias lidarem.

Quanto mais crescia, mais frio ele se tornava. Ele empurrou a dor para trás e deixou o gelo se construir. _Até Edward._

Inferno, não era sequer Edward. Foi o fato de que Edward o desafiou a se preocupar com as mulheres que compartilhavam. Ele tinha empurrado Emmett, repreendido, fez-lhe ver a alegria em partilhar uma parte de si mesmo com aquelas mulheres.

Edward não era um homem que já entrou em alguma coisa indiferente. E ele não tinha deixado Emmett fazê-lo, tampouco.

E então Emmett tinha visto _Bella_.

Deus, ele se lembrava do sorriso dela naquela noite. Lembrava os olhos dela. Lembrou sentir seu coração arder, quando ele a dirigiu a Edward e Edward para ela. Porque ele _sabia_ que Edward iria amá-la. Ele havia sabido, sem sombra de dúvida, que a criança selvagem que Bella mantinha cuidadosamente contida dentro de si seria atraída para Edward. Que ele iria estimá-la, casar com ela, e um dia, talvez, permitir que Emmett partilhasse um momento roubado ou dois dentro desse calor.

Porque Edward sabia todas as coisas que Emmett nunca tinha aprendido, apesar do outro homem tentar mostrar-lhe como. Edward sabia como capturar o coração de uma mulher. Emmett as fazia desconfiar.

Edward soube mostrar a bondade dentro dele, enquanto Emmett nunca tinha sido capaz de moderar a escuridão suficiente para amolecer sua dominância. Edward sabia como suavizar o seu domínio, e Emmett só sabia se afastar para esconder a sua.

Edward tinha aprendido a liberar as emoções mais suaves que o preenchiam, enquanto Emmett temia nunca deixá-las ir. Pelo menos, sozinho. Não sem algo que ele viesse a depender de maneira demasiada. Ele tinha chegado a depender da capacidade de Edward para suavizar a adoração feroz que sentia por sua mulher. Não era que Emmett não soubesse como gostar. Ele sabia como gostar.

E ele sabia como temê-lo. Assim como ele sabia como afastar as mulheres que gostava, se Edward não moderasse essa ferocidade dentro dele.

Que par eles tinham feito. Edward induzia suas amantes, às vezes, ao ponto da dominância de Emmett mantê-las sobre eles. E apesar de tudo, Edward tinha visto isso com humor e com o conhecimento.

Eles tinham completado um ao outro, mas eles fariam isso novamente? Por um momento, Emmett sentiu suas entranhas apertarem com a fome e a necessidade que rasgaram dentro dele. A fome que era mais profunda e mais quente do que qualquer outra que já havia conhecido.

_Bella era a sua fraqueza._ E esconder isso de Edward iria ser um inferno. Se o outro homem alguma vez soubesse o muito que Emmett amava sua esposa, então nunca haveria uma chance de Emmett tocá-la. A intimidade era uma coisa, mas ele estava com medo de que se viesse a compartilhar as emoções de sua esposa, em seguida, Edward apenas poderia tornar-se o bastardo egoísta, possessivo, que deveria ter sido, para começar.


	6. CAPÍTULO 4

Meninas, muita calma nessa hora. Eu sei que fic deixa a gente doida por mais...kkkkkk

Danda eu ri demais dos teus comentarios e perguntas. E não se preocupe, pode perguntar, talvez eu seja boazinha e responda elas...kkkkkkkk

E o Ed chamou o Emmett. Aiai, ele tá arriscando mesmo.

Deixo mais um capítulo pra vcs.

Bêzzo e comentem que deixam essa pessoa aqui muuuuito feliz.

**Capítulo 4**

― Você escapou para fora da cama na noite passada. ― Disse Bella enquanto colocava o café da manhã em frente a ele sua voz questionando.

Ele deveria ter sabido que ela acordaria quando ele saísse da cama, ela costumava fazer isso. Assim como ele fazia quando ela estava inquieta. Às vezes, Edward pensava que eles estavam muito sintonizados um com o outro. Conhecia o outro muito bem.

Foi uma das razões pelas quais ela foi subitamente empurrando-o, fazendo perguntas, sua curiosidade florescendo sob as necessidades sexuais começar a subir dentro dela. Necessidades que ele poderia suprimir totalmente, mas não podia esconder.

― Eu estava inquieto.

― Você estava fumando novamente.

Ela se sentou em frente a ele, bebericando em seu café enquanto Edward levantava seus olhos e encontrava os dela. Porra, ele poderia usar um cigarro agora.

― Há um ponto para essa linha de questionamento, Bells?

Ela cruzou as pernas e se inclinou para frente, outra dessas malditas blusinhas de alça muito-justas que se estendiam por seus seios.

― Eu não sei, Edward, eu estaria pedindo se não existissem? ― Ela perguntou secamente, seus olhos se arregalaram com a provocação do riso.

Edward inalou rapidamente, atraindo o cheiro dela, o shampoo de morango, a leve fragrância que ela usava. Era quase demais para um homem faminto suportar.

Ele inclinou-se, estreitando seu olhar sobre ela.

― Continue assim, _e você vai conseguir mais do que está pedindo_. ― Ele disse a ela suavemente. ― É isso que você quer?

Ela se acomodou com um lampejo de irritação cruzando sua expressão enquanto ele levava a xícara de café aos lábios.

― Como você sabe o que eu estou pedindo afinal? ― Ela perguntou quando ele tomou um gole do café, fazendo com que ele quase queimasse sua língua quando tomou muito do líquido.

― Porque você está determinada a atormentar o inferno em mim. ― Ele rosnou, colocando o café para baixo enquanto ele a encarava. ― Eu estou avisando você para parar de me empurrar deste jeito, Isabella.

― _O que eu estou fazendo?_ ― Sua voz estava cheia de orgulho ofendido, estreitando seu olhar sobre ele com uma chama de irritação.

― Tentando-me. E fazendo um maldito bom trabalho nisso.

― Tentando você? _Eu?_ ― Inocente ofensa moldava sua expressão agora. E teria sido plausível, se os olhos castanhos não estivessem brilhando com satisfação. ― Eu sou sua esposa, Edward. Não é como se você fosse um padre que eu estou tentando com os meus desejos ímpios, você sabe. Como estou tentando você?

― Por ser você, maldição. ― Ele grunhiu. ― Eu estava inquieto ontem à noite. Levantei, fumei um cigarro, e aproveitei a paz por um tempo. Por que eu tenho que desculpar-me?

― Eu pedi para você se desculpar por isso?

― Isso é exatamente o que está fazendo.

― Então, por que você estava lá fora fumando, quando poderia estar tendo carinho, e sexo quente, suado comigo? E por que o sexo em nossa cama de repente é tão repugnante para você, afinal?

_Ele sabia._ Ele sabia que era o que ela tinha naquela pequena mente afiada dela.

Edward sentou-se na cadeira e analisou-a em silêncio por longos momentos, considerando o quanto ele queria deixar esta conversa ir agora mesmo.

― Eu não considero sexo na nossa cama abominável. ― Ele finalmente respondeu a ela. ― Eu pensei que você estava chateado com o incidente do celeiro mais cedo. Pensei que precisava de tempo para superar isso.

― Por ter sexo com _meu marido_ no nosso celeiro?

Certo, quando colocado assim, pareceu ridículo, mas ele sabia o que tinha visto nos olhos dela depois que a paixão tinha diminuído.

― Negar o fato de que você estava chateada quando percebeu que estava nua no quintal e tinha acabado de gritar seu orgasmo para o céu. ― Ele acusou. ― Negar que você estava subitamente aterrorizada de alguém ter nos visto. Esse alguém fofocaria sobre isso.

Seus olhos cintilaram com culpa.

― Não é como se nós tivéssemos vizinhos. ― Ela tentou minar a acusação. ― Ninguém poderia ter nos visto.

― E se eles tivessem? ― Ele não estava disposto a deixá-la fora do gancho agora. Ela estava empurrando-o, desafiando-o com muita freqüência.

Ela deu de ombros.

― Eles não fizeram.

― Não, Isabella, não foi isso que eu perguntei. Perguntei, e se tivéssemos sido vistos? E se alguém estivesse olhando?

Ele tinha perguntado isso a ela enquanto a fodia. Lembrou-se da excitação que queimou mais quente dentro dela, a resposta que tinha quase o queimado vivo quando ela gozou em seus braços.

― Bem. ― Ela limpou a garganta. ― _Não é como se estivéssemos traindo ou algo assim._

― E se os nossos vizinhos tivessem visto? O que Jessica e Michael Newton fariam? Jessica chamaria sua irmã, que iria chamar sua cunhada...

― Oh, cale a boca. ― Ela olhou para ele. ― Então, e se eles dissessem?

― Fofoca. ― Ele ressaltou.

Seus lábios achataram.

― Como eu disse, _nós somos casados._

Edward permitiu que seus lábios se curvassem em um sorriso quando ele decidiu deixar o assunto mudar. Ele havia plantado a idéia, plantado as conseqüências. Ela podia considerá-la de lá.

― Sim, nós somos casados. E por falar em fofoca, eu convidei Emmett para sair e ficar de visita por um tempo. Ele foi suspenso novamente. Acho que ele precisa de um intervalo. Se alguém ficar curioso sobre o nosso convidado, então ele é apenas um amigo da Virgínia. Não mencione o fato de que ele estava com a Agência. Recebo muitas malditas perguntas sobre ser um agente, e como ela é. Eu não posso acreditar que meu pai realmente disse a todos o que diabos eu estava fazendo.

A última coisa que ele precisava era as suspeitas de uma pequena cidade de que em breve tornaria uma visita em algum tipo de rumores sobre investigações encoberta que não era real.

Demorou quase um ano para ele convencer o maldito xerife, que tinha realmente se demitido da Agência e que não estava trabalhando em uma investigação secreta.

Ele pegou o café e tomou um gole, enquanto observava-a de perto agora. Ela conhecia Emmett, não muito bem, talvez. Ele tinha sido o padrinho de Edward em seu casamento. Ele também tinha sido parte da fofoca sobre o clube que ela tinha ouvido, antes deles terem deixado a Virgínia.

Viu-a tensa quando ela fez a conexão.

― Onde ele estará hospedado?

― Eu ofereci-lhe o quarto de hóspedes. ― Edward pegou o garfo e cavou seus ovos mexidos. ― Ele deve estar aqui por uma semana, mais ou menos. _Você está bem com isso?_

Ele assistiu a pergunta se formar sobre os lábios dela, antes dela recuar, e ele sabia o que estava em sua mente. Emmett os estava visitando com intenção sexual ou apenas amizade?

Ele deu-lhe crédito por ela não chegar a fazer a pergunta. Ele não esperava que ela tivesse o auto-controle. Bella era um gato curioso às vezes, por isso o seu sistema de retenção surpreendeu-lhe.

Ela pegou sua comida enquanto ele comia, olhando para ele, enquanto a sentia pensando. Inferno, era malditamente desconcertante saber o quão próximos eles eram às vezes. Tão perto que ele podia sentir aquela pequena mente rápida dela trabalhando.

― Você ainda não me disse por que não fizemos sexo na noite passada. ― Ela respondeu quando eles acabaram de comer. ― Você virou, como se tudo o que queria fazer era dormir, em seguida, escorregou para fora do nosso quarto, horas mais tarde. Você vai me deixar com um complexo.

― Sexo na cama me tenta demais. ― Ele disse calmamente, observando sua expressão de perto. ― Uma rapidinha contra o trator é mais fácil de controlar.

― _Me perdoe?_

Edward ficou de pé.

― Você me ouviu, Bella. Se eu não faço sexo com você na cama, então eu não estou tão tentado a virar você e bater nesse seu pequeno traseiro apertado, até que esteja corado e você gritando de excitação. E tenho certeza como o inferno, não tão tentado a amarrá-la aos postes da cama e fazê-la implorar por atos que você nunca mostrou um interesse. Até eu conseguir lidar com isso, então sugiro que você pare de me desafiar a fazê-lo. Porque, como eu lhe disse, você conseguirá um inferno e muito mais do que está pedindo. Agora, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e beijou seus lábios entreabertos.

― Eu amo você, amor. Mas se eu não sair daqui, inferno, eu poderia acabar fodendo seu traseiro, literalmente, na mesa do café da manhã e para o inferno com sua chocante inocência. Vejo você na hora do almoço.

Bella apenas podia olhar em estado de choque através da mesa onde Edward tinha estado. Ele tinha feito essas declarações com calma. Como se estivesse a discutir não mais do que o tempo. Como se esses atos fossem comuns no seu casamento.

Eles _não_ eram.

Edward nunca ousara dar palmadas nela. E ele nunca, nunca mencionou amarrá-la na cama. E o sexo anal? _O sexo anal?_

Ela abanou a mão sobre o rosto vermelho enquanto olhava para seu meio-comido café da manhã com os olhos arregalados. Edward estava definitivamente mostrando um lado de si mesmo que ela não tinha previsto. _Um lado que a excitava._ A deixava nervosa, mas excitava.

As informações de que Emmett McCarty estava chegando e ficaria por uma semana tinha feito mais do que chocá-la, no entanto. Ela tinha ficado sem fala. Emmett era parceiro de Edward e melhor amigo na Agência, também era o terceiro de Edward nos jogos sexuais que ele tinha jogado antes de se casar com ela.

Edward e Emmett foram os "Trojan Duo" de escolha entre as mulheres que conheciam os homens e sua preferência sexual para um ménage. Emmett tinha o cabelo tão escuro e tinha um sorriso de menino malvado, e um brilho travesso nos olhos.

Ele tinha provocado ela constantemente durante a recepção do casamento. Em um ponto, ele fez o comentário ao Edward que, se ela se entediasse durante a lua de mel, ele estaria mais do que feliz de voar e ajudar a Edward lhe fazer companhia.

Bella soube do que ele estava falando no momento, e tinha verificado em torno rapidamente para ter certeza que ninguém o tinha ouvido. Ela não tinha tido a coragem de realmente questionar Edward sobre os boatos de seus jogos sexuais até quase seis meses depois do casamento, no entanto.

Uma parte dela, ela admitiu, não tinha realmente querido saber a verdade. Mas algum demônio dentro dela tinha empurrado e pressionado até que ela perguntou a ele sobre isso.

_Está_ _no_ _passado_, _Bells_. Essa tinha sido sua única resposta, mas a oscilação de pesar em seus olhos tinha deixado-a aterrorizada na época.

Ela tinha deixado o assunto morrer com a mesma rapidez, e algumas semanas depois, quando ele anunciou sua intenção de se demitir e voltar à sua cidade natal e a fazenda, ela sentiu uma sensação de alívio que tinha sido quase debilitante.

A fofoca sobre eles tinha sido pesada na época. Aqueles que pareciam saber sobre o Clube Sinclair pareciam estar certo que Edward retornaria. Para algo que supostamente devia estar quieto, privado, houve fofoca o bastante sobre o clube dos homens para encher um livro completo.

Uma esposa descontente tinha começado os contos, anos antes de Bella conhecer Edward, e ao longo do tempo, os nomes associados com a associação começaram a filtrar por D.C. e Alexandria. Ninguém tinha qualquer prova de verdade, mas tinha suficiente conversa, que naquele tempo Bella se perguntou se provas importavam para cada um deles.

E foi isso o que a aterrorizou. O fato de que a prova não era necessária, apenas a suposição. O fato de Edward ter mantido sua associação por vários meses depois do casamento só alimentou a conversa. Às vezes, ele se encontrava lá em negócios ou em bebidas com seus amigos. Cada vez que ele voltava, ele tinha estado calmo, meditando.

Ao mesmo tempo, o boato era de que as apostas estavam sendo colocados em quem Edward, acabaria abordando para trazer a sua cama como o terceiro para o seu primeiro ménage.

A fofoca foi à pior parte. Sussurros atrás de suas costas. Comentários velados de que ela nunca poderia confrontar totalmente. Sorrisos presumidos dos homens e um vislumbre de petulante inveja nas mulheres. Coisas que ela poderia ter ignorado se não suspeitasse a verdade por trás deles.

Levantando-se, Bella limpou a mesa, carregou a máquina de lavar louça, e parou no meio da cozinha, enquanto tentava descobrir como lidar com isso.

A melhor aposta era confrontar Edward sobre isso. Apenas perguntar a ele sobre isso. Ele não iria mentir para ela, se ela perguntasse diretamente se ele pretendia convidar Emmett para sua cama.

Outra parte dela advertiu para que ficasse em silêncio. Se ela não empurrasse o assunto, então ele também não iria. Se Emmett estava visitando apenas em caso de ser o terceiro em sua cama, então Edward iria evitar se ela fingisse ignorância.

Se ela pudesse fingir ignorância.

Ela abanou a mão ante seu rosto novamente, percebendo que estava superaquecendo, o nivelamento de seus pensamentos e as imagens de sua mente estava piscando de repente diante dela.

Edward segurando-a, beijando-a, mas outros toques também. Toques de mãos estranhas. Beijos de lábios estranhos. A mortificação ardia dentro dela, enquanto ela deu uma rápida sacudida em sua cabeça, e moveu-se rapidamente da cozinha para preparar o quarto de hóspedes para Emmett.

Ela não ia pensar nisso agora. Ela não _podia _pensar nisso agora. Ela já estava excitada e chateada com o fato de que Edward não a tinha tocado desde à tarde passada. E _muito_ excitada por suas declarações antes de deixar a casa. Ela não precisava adicionar _o proibido_ à mistura.

E ela podia estar errada, ela disse a si mesma enquanto subiu as escadas. Ela sabia por um fato que seu marido era extremamente ciumento, se os outros homens dessem em cima dela, então poderia ser simplesmente paranóia. A visita de Emmett McCarty poderia ser totalmente inocente. Um amigo em férias parando apenas por um pouco de amizade masculina, ou o que quer que fosse que os homens faziam. Simples assim.

Sim. Certo. A parte duvidosa de seu cérebro estava serpenteando presunçosamente. Porque o conhecia melhor.

Bella conhecia seu marido, e ela sabia que algo estava crescendo dentro dele há meses. Também da escura fome que aquela maratona de sessões de sexo não tinha saciado, tinha transformado em interesse predatório toda vez que ele a observava, aquilo a deixava muito nervosa. Excitada? Sim. Interessado naquela escuridão? Definitivamente. Mas também muito cautelosa com ela.

Excitada por ela.

Após terminar a preparação do quarto de hóspedes e colocando toalhas limpas, panos, e itens essenciais, Bella voltou para baixo na parte de trás da casa e do seu escritório.

Ela não se sentou em sua mesa, no entanto, em vez disso, ela caminhou até a porta do pátio e olhou para o celeiro onde Edward a tomara tão selvagemente a algumas horas atrás.

Hoje, os peões que ele contratou estavam trabalhando os cavalos no celeiro anexo. Os puro-sangue que Edward criava eram lindos, bem-humorados e extremamente inteligentes. O capataz, Teddy Raymond, tinha sido contratado fora da Virgínia, dois anos antes, e ele parecia amar os cavalos tanto quanto Edward. Ele era um esquisito pequeno homem que se guardava para si, quando estava trabalhando, mas Edward parecia pensar que ele fazia seu trabalho bem o bastante.

O treinador, Wes Bridges, estava trabalhando com os potros fora dos estábulos e, além disso, o gado espalhava na grama de campos ricos e mais além. A fazenda se transformou em um vale, largo verdejante pontilhado com piscinas naturais e abundantes riachos, grama nutritiva. O gado de Edward vendia bem, e os cavalos estavam tornando-se uma atividade paralela muito lucrativa com as linhagens que Edward tinha escolhido.

A fazenda era idílica, serena, mas de repente a vida Bella era nada disso. Ela se sentia do mesmo modo de quando tinha conhecido Edward. Agitada por dentro, animada, nervosa, tão excitada que mal podia sentar-se quieta.

Hoje à noite, ele ia ter que cuidar dos negócios, ela pensou, porque estaria maldita se ficaria virando e revirando a noite toda de novo, queimando pelo toque de seu marido.

Ela fez bico com o pensamento. As mulheres casadas não deviam ter que funcionar sem a sua cota diária de sexo, não importa a determinação teimosa de seu marido para deixá-las loucas por isso. Ele poderia pensar durante noite. Quando ele caísse na cama ao lado dela, então deveria estar pronto para desempenhar essas funções maritais que ela havia ficado tão bem acostumada.

Um sorriso pairou em seus lábios. Talvez ele só precisasse de um empurrãozinho. Ela poderia dar o impulso. Ele poderia proporcionar o orgasmo.

Com esse pensamento ela se virou para sua mesa, sentou-se e ligou seu computador para começar a trabalhar. Ela tinha clientes à espera, e o salário era dependente de mantê-los felizes. Ela tomaria conta disso, em seguida ela iria cuidar de seu marido.

Emmett tomou a saída para Scotland Neck, olhando em volta para a cidade bastante grande, curiosamente enquanto dirigia por ela. Com a capota de seu Mustang baixa, o ar fresco soprando através de seu cabelo curto, ele teve mais do que sua parte justa dos olhares femininos enquanto atravessava a rua principal e seguia as direções de Edward para fora da cidade em direção à fazenda.

Seus lábios se curvaram quando o sinal vermelho o levou a uma parada em uma travessa. As jovens mulheres no carro ao lado dele acenaram flertando, e em seguida riram como adolescentes quando ele atirou-lhes uma piscadela.

Maldição, ele amava as mulheres. Loiras, morenas, ruivas, ou escuras quanto à meia-noite. As mulheres eram o seu assunto favorito, passatempo, e esporte.

Quando o semáforo ficou verde, ele acenou com a mão em despedida, e com o pé pesado no acelerador, acelerou para fora da cidade e verificou o relógio no painel.

Ele estava um pouco atrasado. Estava à beira da noite em vez de à tarde, mas o ritmo mais lento que tinha tomado na unidade, o ajudou a limpar a cabeça. E a sua cabeça com certeza precisou da limpeza.

Irina não tinha estado feliz quando acordou com ele fazendo as malas para uma viagem fora da cidade. Na verdade, ela tinha estado francamente irritada.

Como diabos ele deveria saber que ela tinha planejado morar com ele durante a suspensão? O pensamento enviou um arrepio na sua espinha. Não era o tipo de arrepio bom, tampouco.

Misteriosa e contraditória, ele amava a mente feminina, mas maldição se não o impressionava às vezes. Irina, ao que parecia, estava sonhando com um anel de noivado e bandas e sinos de casamento, e o longo vestido branco. E onde ela teve essa idéia, Emmett não tinha nenhuma pista.

Ele não era do tipo de casar. A amargura em sua alma ainda tinha o poder para fazê-lo correr muito rápido sempre que ele pegava o brilho de "Para Sempre" nos olhos de uma mulher.

Irina tinha aquele brilho quando acordou e o pegou fazendo as malas.

Ela tentou cobri-lo. Escondê-lo. Mas no momento em que pegou aquele lampejo, ele soube que aquela relação incerta que eles tinham compartilhado agora estava totalmente fria. _De jeito nenhum._ Não tinha como.

Se movendo no assento, ele fez a volta para a estrada rural que levava à fazenda de Edward e deixou um sorriso cruzar seu rosto.

Inferno, ele precisava destas férias. Ainda mais, ele precisava do tempo passado com Edward e sua esposa. A chance de ser uma parte do relacionamento que Edward tinha com Bella era uma atração irresistível.

_Era o amor,_ Emmett sabia disso. Bella amava o marido, e se ela aceitasse um terceiro em sua cama, então a paixão e a emoção que ela dividia com Edward, se estenderiam para o terceiro.

Era um presente que as mulheres de Edward sempre lhe davam. Elas o amavam, umas mais que outras, mas aquelas que desejavam entrar no ménage tinham estendido os sentimentos mais suaves para Emmett.

Quanto melhor seria na beira do amor verdadeiro? Será que a inquietação que estava construindo dentro dele iria acalmar, ou será que só ia piorar as coisas?

Expirando no pensamento, Emmett levantou seu telefone celular do assento ao lado, abriu o aparelho, e teclou o número de Edward.

― _Você está atrasado._ ― Edward respondeu no terceiro toque.

― Eu estava sendo preguiçoso hoje. ― Emmett falou lentamente. ― Estou a cerca de dez minutos da fazenda. Você está cronometrando para mim?

Edward endireitou-se do trator que estava tentando reparar. Colocou celular entre o ombro e a bochecha, limpou as mãos sobre um trapo descartado e olhou para a estrada.

― A preguiça não combina com você, Emm. ― Ele afirmou. ― Estou indo para a casa agora para me limpar. Eu o encontrarei lá.

― _Parece uma boa pequena cidade, essa que eu dirigi. Eu posso ver porque você gosta daqui. É maior do que descreveu._

― Sim, está crescendo rapidamente, ― Edward concordou enquanto pulava por cima da pequena cerca que Bella tinha ao redor do quintal da casa. ― Boa gente, no entanto. Bella tem seu quarto pronto e ela está aprontando o jantar. Vou deixá-la saber que você está vindo e correr para o chuveiro. Ela vai deixar você entrar.

Ele poderia estar cometendo um erro, ele sabia, em trazer Emmett para sua casa, mas Bella acabou tornando-se curiosa sobre seu passado sexual.

― _Eu vou estar lá em breve, então._ ― Emmett assegurou. ― _Vejo você logo._

Edward desligou a chamada enquanto entrava na casa, inalando o aroma do presunto cozido, pãezinhos, e uma infinidade de outras iguarias sua esposa tinha feito. Ela poderia ser pouco mais que uma nerd de computador, mas quando ela colocava sua mente nisso, ela poderia fazer uma refeição de dar água na boca de um homem.

― Ei, amor. ―Ele a pegou quando ela saiu do banheiro, sorrindo diabolicamente enquanto a prendia contra a parede, cuidando para manter suas mãos sujas de graxa gordurosa longe dela e das imaculadas paredes brancas.

― Você está sujo, Edward. ― Mas ela ainda levantou o rosto para o beijo e amoleceu em seu corpo. Ele não podia resistir a aprofundar o beijo. Separando seus lábios e permitindo que sua língua saboreasse o sabor erótico dela. Calor feminino aquecido encheu seus sentidos quando ele sentiu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, seus dedos afundando nos fios de cabelo em seu pescoço.

― Você tem gosto de luz do sol. ― Ela sussurrou quando ele recuou, seu olhar sonolento com a paixão quando ele flexionou os joelhos e apertou o comprimento duro de seu pênis para o V das coxas dela.

― _Você tem gosto de sexo._ ― Ele sorriu, beijando-a rapidamente antes de levantar-se. ― Emmett acabou de ligar. Ele estará aqui em poucos minutos. Vou correr as escadas e tomar banho bem rápido

― Pelo menos ele tem bom timing. ― Se movendo longe dele, ela foi até o fogão para verificar os diversos potes e panelas lá. ― Se apresse no chuveiro.

Ele seguiu, beijando a nuca dela quando ela inclinou o pescoço para trás com uma risada e enxotou-o da cozinha.

Mas ele tinha alcançado seu objetivo. Ela teria de cumprimentar seu amigo, socializar com ele, dando-lhe tempo para acostumar-se a ele antes que ele descesse.

Ela iria precisar daquele momento. Sua reação a Emmett decidiria qualquer curso a ser tomado sobre o que ele ia pedir dela. Poderia ser um engano. Poderia ser o maior erro de sua vida. Mas ele estava esperando que ao invés, acabasse por ser seu maior prazer.


	7. CAPÍTULO 5

**Capítulo 5**

Emmett McCarty era um bad boy. Estava em seus olhos azuis, em seu cabelo preto, em seus músculos, e no corte baixo da barba e bigode que usava.

Ele piscou no segundo que ela abriu a porta.

— Bella, você é muito bonita para Edward. Venha. Fuja comigo agora e eu a salvarei dele.

— E você, ainda o mesmo determinado de sempre. — ela o informou, recuando da porta quando ele entrou no interior do hall. — Edward ainda está no banho, mas deve estar pronto daqui a pouco.

— Eu liguei e o adverti que estava vindo para roubar você dele. Veja a falta de consideração dele? Ele nem está aqui em baixo para proteger você.

— Quem precisa de sua proteção? — Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha zombeteira. — Eu tenho faixa preta em Tae kwon, Emmett. Eu quase posso dar um pontapé em seu traseiro.

— Ei. Uma criança de cinco anos podia chutar meu traseiro. — Ele deixa sua mochila no corredor e olhou fixamente em volta do hall curiosamente. — Ainda não posso acreditar que Edward é um fazendeiro, Bella. Diga a mim que ele não passa o dia todo no feno.

— Ele não passa o dia todo no feno. Existem realmente algumas horas que ele está limpando as baias.

Emmett fez uma careta.

— Ele está lançando outra coisa em vez disso, então?

Bella riu quando ela fechou a porta.

— Agarre sua bolsa. Eu vou mostrar o seu quarto, e você pode se refrescar antes do jantar. Eu tenho certeza que Edward não vai demorar muito.

Ela esperava que ele não demorasse muito tempo. Depois das imagens que passaram o dia todo em sua mente devido a suspeita que Edward trouxe seu amigo aqui por outros motivos que uma amigável visita, ela se sentia estranhamente vulnerável na presença de Emmett.

Quando ele levantou sua grande mochila de lona, Bella dirigiu-se a escada, rumo ao segundo andar e ao quarto de convidados que ela escolheu para ele. O quarto mais distante do dela e de Edward. Ela podia fazer bastante barulho quando estavam fazendo sexo. Muito alto. Ela ia precisar de uma mordaça; então poderia ter uma chance que Emmett não ouvisse na outra ponta da casa.

— É um maldito lugar agradável. — Emmett disse enquanto a seguia degraus a cima.

_Por que ela sentia os olhos dele em seu traseiro?_

— Nós fizemos muitas mudanças na casa desde que mudamos. — Ela limpou a garganta incômoda, de repente muito ciente do fato que sua calça jeans se moldava ao seu bumbum.

— Edward é muito habilidoso com um martelo.

— Isso, e uma arma de fogo são tudo o que um homem precisa. — ele brincou.

Ela fez uma pausa no caminho para olhar fixamente para ele com a intenção de estreitar os olhos.

— Edward já não carrega uma arma de fogo, Emmett.

Seus lábios zombavam.

— _Uma chave de fenda?_— Ela inclinou a cabeça em aceitação e começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

— Aqui está seu quarto. — Ela abriu a porta que dava ao espaçoso quarto de convidados.

— Existe um banheiro privado. — Ela abriu a próxima porta antes de passar por todo o quarto. — E este é o armário. A linha telefônica tem seu próprio número, e tem wireless e acesso a Internet com fios na porta sobre a escrivaninha. — Ela mostrou a ampla escrivaninha de cerejeira.

— A anfitriã perfeita. — ele murmurou enquanto deixava a mochila na cama King Size e a observava cuidadosamente. — Todos os confortos do lar.

Sua voz estava mais calma agora, mais profunda. Seus olhos azuis a olhavam de perto, as cores trocando e mudando, assim como Edward, quando as emoções ou paixão os atingiam.

Bella pigarreou.

— O jantar deve estar pronto em aproximadamente meia hora se você quiser tomar banho ou qualquer coisa. Basta descer e entrar na porta a direita.

Ele enfiou a mão na parte de trás da calça jeans, fazendo com que sua camiseta azul se estreitasse sobre seus ombros largos.

Ele pareceu perigoso, muito semelhante a Edward, quando ela o encontrou pela primeira vez. Nos últimos três anos a suspeita nos olhos de Edward começou a aliviar, a paranoia com que ela associou de ser um agente não tão presente como tinha sido antes deles deixarem a Virgínia. Edward era mais relaxado agora, mais propenso a sorrir, enquanto Emmett ainda carregava o olhar de um homem pronto para matar se fosse necessário.

— Eu estarei pronto a tempo de comer. — ele a assegurou. — Faz muito tempo desde que eu tive uma refeição decente.

Bella respirou profundamente, seu olhar cintilando em torno do quarto.

— Bem, eu conversarei com você mais tarde.

— Ele está aí. — A voz do Edward a surpreendeu. Ela não tinha estado ciente que ele entrou no quarto e não teve nenhuma idéia que ele estava atrás dela até que seus braços a cercaram, puxando-a contra seu tórax. — Ele está se comportando, Bella?

Bella tencionou. Não era normal um bom humor jovial na voz do Edward. Ela ouviu a escuridão corrente do desejo e sentiu a prova dele que pressionava imperativamente as suas costas.

Sua voz mostrava a ela muito mais que sua excitação, entretanto. Era diferente, diferentemente de qualquer tom que ela ouviu em sua voz antes.

_Ela sabia disto._

Emmett não estava lá só para visitar. Ela olhou de novo fixamente o outro homem, vendo o seu olhar cintilando para Edward antes dele olhar fixamente para ela, seus olhos escurecendo, um molde sutil da sensualidade nitidamente definida em suas características.

Seus lábios achataram-se, e antes que ela considerasse suas ações ou até pensasse, seu cotovelo colidiu com o abdômen indefeso do seu marido, trazendo um grunhido de surpresa quando ele a largou rapidamente.

— Que diabo foi isso?— Ele estava esfregando a mão sobre o estômago quando ela girou e olhou para ele, uma carranca em seu rosto.

— Por ser um idiota. — Ela firmemente sorriu. — O jantar estará pronto em trinta minutos. Isto é, se você for corajoso o suficiente para descer e comê-lo.

Ela passou por ele. O sangue estava trovejando por suas veias, suas emoções eram tumultuosas, e Deus a ajudasse, mas ela foi despertada. Ela odiava isto. Odiava ser manipulada, odiava estar mentindo, e nunca tinha acreditado que Edward recorreria a tais jogos com ela.

_Ele tinha_. Ele tinha trazido Emmett aqui com toda a intenção de convidá-lo para sua cama e ela sabia disto. Ela sabia, e odiava as emoções contraditórias que o conhecimento alimentava por seu corpo.

Sua carne estava sensível, seus seios inchados, e ela podia sentir o calor subindo entre suas coxas. De repente suas crenças em si mesmas, sua relação com Edward e o que ela sentia que eles compartilhavam, começaram a oscilar.

Uma fantasia era só isto. Ela estava ciente que ele tinha fantasias, e durante os últimos meses ela sabia a fonte delas. Mas as fantasias deveriam ficar na mente. Elas não eram destinadas a encontrar a realidade.

Ela fantasiou por anos. Desde então o primeiro rumor que ela tinha ouvido falar de Edward e Emmett compartilhando suas mulheres. Ambos os homens eram obscuramente bonitos, ambos eram perigosos e chocantes. Mas eles eram uma fantasia.

Quando ela correu para a cozinha, podia sentir suas mãos trêmulas, seu estômago apreensivo com algo que ela recusou a aceitar como excitação. Era repugnância, assegurou a si mesma. Tinha que ser. De jeito nenhum, não que ela realmente fosse deixar isso acontecer. _Ela não iria._

Ela empurrou e abriu a porta do armário e puxou três pratos antes de batê-la, fechando-a com tal força que o painel rachou na estrutura com tal força que isto soou como um tiro. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, mas ela recusou deixá-las cair. Não eram lágrimas de dor, eram lágrimas de confusão, de raiva. Raiva não só de Edward, mas de si mesma.

Ele trouxe outro homem em sua casa para tocá-la.

Ela bateu os pratos na mesa.

Ele quis permitir outro homem em sua cama.

Suas palmas bateram contra a mesa quando ela olhou para a porta.

Ele quis seduzi-la nisto. Ela sabia disso. Ela tinha visto isso nos olhos de Emmett, sentiu isto no corpo desperto de Edward. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de confrontá-la com isto.

Maldito ele.

Maldita ela.

Porque ao invés de vomitar de desgosto, ela estava quase ofegante de excitação. E isto era ainda mais assustador do que saber o que Edward e Emmett pretendiam.

Quando os dois homens entraram na grande cozinha rural com suas janelas largas e altas com vista dos pastos, Bella estava sob controle e a mesa posta.

A refeição avançava com mais facilidade que ela havia previsto, considerando suas próprias emoções fraturadas. Emmett e Edward juntos eram uma combinação potente. Só Edward poderia chamuscar seus sentidos não importa qual seja a situação, mas quando estes dois homens partem para encantar, até ela, sabendo exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo, não era imune.

Com a presença de Emmett, uma parte de Edward que ela raramente via mostrou-se. Ela podia ver o domínio cintilando fortemente em seu tempestuoso olhar agora. Ele a olhava como um gato olhando uma tigela de creme. E Emmett. Ele a olhava como um homem olhando seu presente favorito.

Ele parecia tirar dela e de Edward alguma maneira. Para absorver a emoção entre eles, para torná-la mais consciente dela do que ela normalmente seria. Á medida que a refeição terminou e Bella e Edward empilharam os pratos, ela não ficou surpresa ao perceber que a intensidade da atmosfera tinha aumentado sua consciência do corpo de Edward, e de sua fome.

A fome estava fervendo em seu olhar. Como trovoadas, lançando e rolando, reluzindo como parafusos de mercúrio de má luxúria cada vez que ele olhava para ela.

— Eu deixarei vocês homens para por o assunto em dia. — ela anunciou enquanto carregava o último prato e virou-se para enfrentá-los. — Eu tenho um pouco de roupa para lavar e algumas coisas no computador antes de ir deitar. — Deixe Edward servi-la por uma vez. Ele tinha sorte que ela não estava saindo de casa.

Passando, pelo corredor da parte de trás para a lavanderia onde a roupa da semana para lavar esperava. Ela teve uma reunião de manhã com o comitê de caridade que executava o Festival de Verão anual e a roupa que ela decidiu usar precisava de uma limpeza de primeira.

O vestido de algodão egípcio era um de seus favoritos, mas ela tinha usado para a reunião mensal no escritório de D.C. na semana anterior. Ela teve sorte que a firma de programação que trabalhava e as suas especialidades permitiam que ela trabalhasse virtualmente e independente, só com viagens ocasionais ao escritório.

— Você não acha que é um pouco indelicado deixar nossa companhia tão cedo? — Edward perguntou quando ela se moveu para a prateleira estreita onde pendurou o vestido depois de removê-lo.

Não estava lá. Ela folheou pelos cabides depressa, então olhou para o chão embaixo da prateleira.

— Você me ouviu?

Bella voltou-se para ele lentamente. Não era tanto o que ele disse, mas como ele disse isto. Era à maneira que seus olhos se estreitavam com um só toque de determinação sensual, o modo que seus ombros pareciam mais largos, seu tórax mais largo. O modo que a protuberância em sua calça jeans parecia mais intimidadora do que nunca.

Bella podia sentir que sua freqüência cardíaca aumentava quando ele avançou lentamente sobre ela.

— Eu não consigo achar meu vestido. — Sua voz estava fraca, ofegante, quando ela virou para ele rapidamente. — Eu pendurei ele aqui na semana passada para limpar. Você o tirou?

— Foda-se o vestido, Bells.

Suas mãos agarraram seus ombros. Ele a virou para ele implacavelmente, segurando-a quando ela tentou se afastar dele.

Ela tentou tragar. Tentou recuperar o fôlego com a força do desejo que viu em seu rosto.

— Você está me assustando. — ela sussurrou.

Suas sobrancelhas baixaram ainda mais.

— Você acha que eu a machucaria?

Ela podia ver o conflito em sua expressão. Seu desejo em guerra com seu amor por ela. Se existia uma coisa que ela sabia sobre Edward, ela sabia que ele a amava.

— _Onde é que isto nos deixaria, Edward?_ — Bella tentou parar o tremor de seus lábios, o sensual medo tecendo através de sua mente.

Ela se sentia mais confusa agora do que ela se sentiu na primeira vez que Edward a beijou. A primeira vez que ele a tocou. Uma choradeira sibilante deixou seus lábios quando sua mão emoldurou seu rosto.

— Você pensa que eu _forçaria_ você? — Ele se inclinou, tocado seus lábios nos dela, eletrificando-a com o grosso veludo de seus lábios sobre os dela.

— Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso.

— O que há para falar? — Seu braço se moveu ao redor de seus quadris, puxando-a para ele, erguendo-a para o berço de suas coxas enquanto ele beliscava seus lábios. — Você sabia que estava lá, só abaixo da superfície. Você não teria me questionado caso contrário, Bells.

— Não. — Ela agitou sua cabeça, estremecendo quando sentiu sua ereção entre as suas coxas, o calor contido apenas pelo jeans entre eles.

— Você viu isto, não é? — Ele perguntou a ela, uma mão passando pelo cabelo ao lado de sua fronte enquanto seus lábios se moveram para sua mandíbula. —Você viu a inquietude, e você tinha que começar a empurrar. Tal como uma pequena gata curiosa. — Ele passou seus dentes para baixo pela lateral do seu pescoço.

Bella apertou seu agarre sobre seus ombros enquanto sua cabeça caiu para trás e a familiar fraqueza que Edward causava por seu corpo começou a se formar. Ela podia flutuar somente aqui, neste prazer. Deixá-lo tomar o controle. Deixar ele...

— Basta. — Ela estava fora de seus braços antes que ele pudesse detê-la.

Empurrando suas mãos por seu cabelo, ela olhou fixamente para ele em choque, vendo o brilhante efeito em seus olhos, a certeza divertida, indulgente em sua expressão.

— Você não foi honesto comigo, Edward. — A surpresa brilhava em seus olhos quando ela fez a acusação.

— Será que eu tenho que colocar isso em palavras, Bella? — Ele se debruçou contra a parede enquanto cruzava seus braços sobre o peito e a olhava com um meio sorriso em seus lábios que sempre a deixava louca de desejo.

— Teria sido bom. — ela ressaltou em um tom sarcástico. — Desculpe-me, Edward, mas eu não acho que é exatamente um ato comum para a maioria dos amigos que aparecem na porta esperando partilhar a cama do casal. Creio que é bastante incomum. Não pelo menos no padrão matrimonial que acontece aqui.

Seus olhos brilharam com o riso, e ela não apreciou isto no mínimo. Mas eles também estavam cheios com a fome proibida. Movendo-se sobre seu rosto, seus seios, suas coxas, com uma intenção carnal.

— Vá entreter sua companhia. — ela retrucou. — Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. — Ela se virou para procurar pelo vestido, só para gritar de surpresa quando se viu sentada sobre a lavadora de roupa e seu marido preso firmemente entre suas coxas.

Ele não deu a ela uma chance de protestar. Seus lábios estavam nos dela, suas mãos estavam embaixo da camisa, palmas acariciavam seus peitos, os dedos ásperos em cima de seus mamilos enquanto ela gritava de prazer.

_Era depravado._ Emmett provavelmente ainda estava na cozinha. Um gemido duro e ele saberia que diabos estava acontecendo. E Bella não era exatamente uma amante quieta. Ela nunca tinha sido. Manter-se quieta nos braços de Edward era impossível.

— Você sabia o que estava por vir. — ele rosnou enquanto seus lábios deixaram os dela para seguir um caminho pescoço abaixo. — Você sentiu isto desde o início, Bella. Admita isto.

Ela agitou sua cabeça precipitadamente.

— Não.

— _Não minta para mim._ — Então ele fez algo que ela nunca poderia ter esperado desfrutar. Algo que ele nunca tinha feito. Seus dentes pegaram seu mamilo, beliscou o cume tenro, enviando prazer que explodiu em seu útero com suficiente força para roubar sua respiração. Era um pequeno beliscão afiado. Beirando a dor. Um prazer agonizante que a teve gritando de surpresa.

— Eu tentei me conter. — Ele lambeu o cume tenro. — Eu tentei ser o marido que pensei que você queria. — Sua cabeça se ergueu, seus olhos quase negros com fome. — _Eu tentei, Bella._ E isso não tem funcionado. Agora você tem o homem que eu sou. Depende de você para decidir se pode viver com ele.

— Você pensa que pode me assustar para dar o que você quer?— Ela empurrou contra seus ombros. Não que ele se moveu, mas seus olhos se estreitaram e seu olhar se tornou mais afiado. — Não é provável, Edward. Não tente me ameaçar.

— Você pensa que é isso que eu estou fazendo?— Ele rosnou em troca. — Eu não tenho que ameaçar, Isabella. Eu estou dando uma advertência. Porque eu conheço você. _Eu conheço você._ E por Deus, eu sei que as necessidades que eu tenho não estão malditamente longe das suas. Negue isto. Negue o fato de que se Emmett estivesse aqui assistindo agora mesmo que você não estaria mais quente que o inferno. Vá em frente. Minta para mim

Mentir para ele. Ela nunca mentiu para ele.

— Algumas coisas deviam permanecer na fantasia. — ela sussurrou desesperadamente. — Eu não quero perder você, Edward. Eu não quero perder o que nós temos.

Ele tirou sua camiseta lentamente.

— Você nunca me perderá. Mas pense sobre isso, Bella. Você nunca teve tudo de mim, tampouco.

— _Porque eu não deixei outro homem me foder?_ — Ela exclamou, confusão e desconfiança florescendo no medo. — Deixe-me saltar agora e cuidar disto. Por que eu devia esperar por você para escolher alguém para mim? Eu sou altamente capaz de fazer isto por mim mesma.

Confiança. Domínio. Autoconsciência. Eles brilhavam em seus olhos e apertaram sua expressão.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com a porra de outro homem. Tem a ver com a aceitação do prazer que eu tenho a dar a você. Eu não estou me escondendo mais. Aceite ou rejeite isto, o que você queira. Mas não comece a mentir para si mesma porque você está assustada. Que eu não aceitarei. E não pense que você vai passar a noite na frente daquele maldito computador trabalhando. Você queria ser _fodida_ na cama. Hoje à noite aquela cama vai ver um pouco de ação, querida.

Seus olhos alargados.

— Desculpe-me? Você pensa que eu vou deixá-lo?

— Eu! — ele estourou. — Eu. Você. A noite toda, Isabella. Toda noite. Você sabe a verdade agora; Não existe nada mais para esconder. Agora você começa a ver o homem com quem casou. Não o homem que eu tenho sido para você. E certo como o inferno, eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda com isto.

E ele não precisou de nenhuma ajuda para silenciar o protesto que se formava em seus lábios. Antes que ela pudesse detê-lo, seus lábios cobriram os dela. Não rudemente, mas firmemente. Sua língua os separou, lambeu, acariciou, se moldou em sua boca e guerreou com sua língua quando ela sentiu a onda de fome através de seu cérebro.

Este beijo. Era uma demanda. Não era um pedido.

Ela encontrou isto. Sua língua apertou contra a dele, lambeu seu lábios à medida que ele recuou; seus dentes beliscaram, e um grito de puro prazer deixou sua garganta quando ele tomou o controle mais uma vez.

Ele devorou seus lábios. Isto não era nenhum beijo habitual. Ele estava se alimentando de sua fome, seu próprio crescimento, chicoteando ao redor dela, queimando por ela, até que ele reclamou seus lábios, sua língua, e permitiu que ele se queimasse nela uma vez mais.

Ela estava em chamas. Ela não podia tocá-lo o suficiente. Ela tinha que se aproximar mais.

O som de tecido rasgando mal penetrou a névoa de luxúria que parecia a envolver. O gemido murmurado de Edward apenas aumentou sua necessidade. Mas ela podia tocar em seu tórax agora. Suas unhas raspavam abaixo os contornos musculares, passando de leve pelo rastro de cabelo antes de encontrar a faixa de sua calça jeans e o cinto de couro largo que ele vestia.

— Lá vai você, querida. — ele murmurou, separando de seus lábios à medida que ela puxava desesperadamente seu cinto. —Tome o que você quer.

O que ela precisava. Como se as fomes escuras que eram uma parte de Edward de repente estivessem entrando em sua própria cabeça. Ela não podia tocá-lo o suficiente. Ela puxou seu cinto, liberando-o, só para abrir os fechos de metal de sua calça jeans, para chegar ao interior e puxar o espesso comprimento, duro de seu pênis debaixo da confortável cueca que ele vestia.

— Maldição. — Seu gemido quebrado apenas a impulsionava.

Ele encheu suas mãos. O comprimento duro com suas veias espessas e carne sedosa o ferro, fez o seu estômago apertar, seu útero sofreu espasmos com a necessidade de liberação.

— Venha aqui. — Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele a ergueu da lavadora para deixá-la sobre seus pés e depois a pressionar sobre os seus joelhos.

Não houve nenhum pedido. Ele sempre foi atencioso quando a pedia para afundar nele. Mas dessa vez, a consideração foi para o inferno. Uma mão foi enterrada em seu cabelo, a outra agarrou seu pênis, e dentro de segundos Bella encontrou sua boca cheia com a larga e úmida cabeça de sua ereção. Ele saboreava a terra, como uma tempestade vinda da montanha. Selvagem e irresistível, forte e determinado.

— Chupe isto, Bells. — ele ordenou roucamente. — Deixe-me ver você me levar, amor.

Os olhos dela abertos, alargando-se fracionalmente pela dureza, selvagem de sua expressão.

Uma parte de sua mente sabia que Emmett podia ouvir isso tudo. Não existia um som vindo da cozinha. Os únicos sons na casa eram os seus gritos, amortizados apenas pela lenta punhalada, pesada do pênis de Edward em sua boca.

_E ela não se importava._ Ela sabia que ele podia ouvir. Sabia que ele estava escutando. _Luxúria._ Ela foi impulsionada pelo conhecimento que reluzia nos olhos de Edward e a fome que queimava através de si. A mão atrás de sua cabeça apertava, causando um ligeiro ardor de queimadura em seu escalpo. Ela amou isto. Sua carne dura esticava seus lábios, enchendo-a com um poder e uma fome que ela não podia controlar. Ela regozijou com isto.

— Sua boca é tão maldita quente. Tão doce e apertada. — ele gemeu, olhando fixamente para ela com os tons de verde de seus olhos mudando e chocando-se.

Sua língua tremulou acima do pulsar da crista à medida que ele recuava, fazendo careta enquanto ela apertava sua boca nele. Suas mãos deslizaram sobre seu abdômen apertado enquanto ela começou a amamentar a cabeça larga, gemendo, combatendo a luxúria ofuscante jorrando dentro dela, enquanto saboreava o pré-gozo que saudou seus esforços.

— Isso mesmo, bebê. Chupe meu pau. Mostre-me o quanto você precisa de mim, Bells.

_Precisava dele?_ Ela estava _morrendo_ por ele. Dolorida. Ela podia sentir seu inchado clitóris pedindo atenção, os sucos que jorravam de sua vagina em tal intensidade que era agonia.

Ela precisava ser tocada. _Só um toque._

— Eu não posso te tocar assim, não é, amor?— Ele olhou fixamente para ela com selvagem frustração. — O quão bom seria ter aqueles bonitos mamilos acariciados? Os lábios em seu pescoço, suas costas? As mãos entre aquelas bonitas coxas?

Sua mão apertou seu cabelo para segurá-la no lugar quando ela tentou recuar, tentou escapar da promessa em sua voz.

Mas ela não podia parar o gemido que saiu de seus lábios. Ela podia quase sentir isto. Um fantasmagórico toque sobre seus seios, entre suas coxas, a necessidade dolorida afiada para aqueles dedos entre suas coxas.

— _Eu podia lhe dar isto._ — Seu olhar escureceu mais ainda. Seus dedos apertados em seu cabelo, puxando ainda mais.

E não devia ter parecido bom. Não devia ter enviados chamas de seu couro cabeludo, para o seu clitóris com resultados devastadores.

— Eu _vou_ dar isso a você, Bella. — Sua voz endurecida, com determinação, se aproximando da liberação. — Tudo, tudo.

Ele estava empurrando por seus lábios, punhaladas pequenas, ferozes que acariciava seu pênis sobre seus lábios quando sua língua lambia, acariciava, levando-o até que ele explodiu num gemido quebrado.

As mãos de Bella se fecharam no material de sua calça jeans enquanto seu sêmen jorrou em sua boca. Os jatos ferozes de masculinidade aquecida que só a fizeram mais faminta, só a fez mais necessitada, até que ele se acalmou, segurando-a, ainda enquanto aliviava seus lábios e olhava fixamente para ela com descarada satisfação.

Ela mal podia respirar, seus olhos nublados com seu próprio prazer agora com a enfraquecida sensualidade queimando por suas veias.

— _Nós não acabamos._ — ele a informou bruscamente, puxando-a para seus pés antes de arrumar sua calça jeans. — Eu acho que é hora de nós dois irmos para a cama. _Agora!_


	8. CAPÍTULO 6

****Oi meninas, eu sei que sumi, mas é que voltei a trabalhar e os alunos estavam me deixando doida e ainda mais a faculdade. Aí já viu, correria total.

Mas aqui vai mais um capítulo pra vcs, eu sei que deixei vcs anciosas. A fic realmente deixa a gente querendo mais e mais.

Fiiquei dessa forma lendo 50 tons de cinza. Quem já leu o livro. Sério, meu novo marido imaginario é Sr. Grey...kkkkkkkk

**Capítulo 6**

Bella continuou dizendo que não podia fazer isto. Não que ela pudesse forçar as palavras a passarem por seus lábios. Cada vez que ela tentou, sua garganta apertava e a umidade aquecida entre suas coxas a lembrava que ela queria isto mais do que qualquer coisa.

Foi quando Edward a levou pela cozinha, sob o olhar atento de Emmett McCarty, que Bella começou a tremer.

Seus olhos brilhavam com luxúria enquanto ele encostava-se à cadeira da cozinha. Seu corpo obviamente desperto e tenso, sua expressão tão barbaramente faminta quanto à de Edward.

Então Edward parou na entrada, segurando Bella em seus braços, e voltou para seu amigo.

— Você tem algum plano para amanhã? — Edward perguntou ao outro homem enquanto sua mão deslizava debaixo de sua camisa, seus dedos calejados acariciando seu estômago.

O toque foi devastador, especialmente sob o olhar de Emmett enquanto ele se levantou lentamente da mesa.

— Nada planejado. — A voz do Emmett era tensa.

— Nós temos o barco no lago. — Edward o informou. —Eu vou tirar o dia de folga amanhã e nós sairemos durante algum tempo.

Emmett se aproximou enquanto os dedos de Edward a tranquilizavam, e ela sentiu a espessa tensão na sala.

— Edward. — Bella sussurrou, sentindo o calor do corpo de Emmett da distância que os separava.

Ela não podia fazer isto. Oh Deus, ela precisava dizer a eles que não podia fazer isto. Mas tudo ela podia fazer era olhar como Emmett se aproximava deles, de repente, seus olhos nos dela, o brilho de cor azul se afundando nela.

— Ela está assustada, Edward. — ele disse suavemente enquanto andou para ela, estendendo sua mão, seus dedos tocando sua bochecha em uma carícia breve.

Parecia que as chamas se afundavam em sua carne, queimando-a viva.

— Eu não posso. — Ela empurrou a mão de Edward que se moveu, seus dedos deslizando rapidamente sobre sua carne, levantando a camiseta ao longo de sua barriga enquanto Emmett continuou a olhar fixamente para ela.

— Diga não. — Emmett sussurrou então. — Basta dizer não, e isso tudo vai embora, Bella.

Ela balançou sua cabeça bruscamente, sentindo a mão livre de Edward acariciando seu braço, até o ombro, até que ele subiu por sua clavícula e sua palma acariciou sua bochecha.

— _Você quer que ele vá embora, Bells?_ — Ele beliscou sua orelha enquanto ela estremeceu em seu aperto.

— Pode ir embora muito facilmente, querida. — Emmett sussurrou então. — Pode ir embora, ou pode recorrer a isto.

Ela choramingou enquanto sua cabeça abaixava. Ele ia beijá-la. Doce Deus, ela no abraço do seu marido. Ele estava assistindo. Olhando outro homem se curvar, separar seus lábios, seus cílios baixando sensualmente.

A mão de Edward se moveu mais para baixo para o botão de sua calça jeans, abrindo-a enquanto os lábios de Emmett tocavam os seus. Ela parou, ansiando por ar, olhando fixamente em seus olhos quando seu beijo enviava tremores através dela.

Emmett não estava tomando seu beijo. Seus lábios estavam pedindo seu beijo, mas seu olhar estava exigindo. A faixa de sua calça jeans foi solta.

— O que eu disse sobre tocar?— Edward sussurrou em sua orelha em seguida. — Cada parte de seu corpo acariciado ao mesmo tempo?

Suas mãos deslizaram da faixa solta debaixo de sua camiseta para seus inchados e sensíveis seios. Mas as mãos de Emmett estavam em seus quadris, em seguida, seus dedos abaixaram o zíper da sua calça jeans de cintura baixa. A faixa era muito baixa, ela pensou estupidamente. Uma vez que o zíper foi completamente baixado.

Bella choramingou quando a língua de Emmett lambeu seus lábios e suas mãos roçaram as extremidades de sua calça jeans.

— Não!

Onde ela achou a força para se afastar, ela não estava certa. O impulso bateu dentro dela como uma onda de prazer que quase a levou para os seus joelhos e um milésimo de segundo mais tarde ela estava se afastando deles, agitando sua cabeça, lutando para respirar.

— Não. — ela estourou novamente, olhando fixamente para Edward e vendo um estranho.

Um estranho que olhou fixamente para ela com olhos de seu marido. Olhos pesados de excitação, amor e _remorso._

— Boa noite, Emmett, — Edward disse enquanto começou a caminhar na direção dela. — Nós veremos você de manhã.

A intenção estava lá em seu rosto. Ele era um conquistador. Ele era o raptor. Sua expressão assegurou-lhe que não se importava se Emmett juntava-se a eles ou não, esta noite ele teria sua esposa.

— Você acha que apenas dá a outro homem a permissão para me tocar e em seguida me arrasta para cama? — Bella olhou fixamente para ele com ultraje. — Você perdeu o seu juízo, Edward?

Ela perdeu o seu? Porque este novo lado de Edward estava deixando-a mais quente que o inferno.

— Quase. — ele disse um segundo antes de andar para ela, pegá-la, e atirá-la sobre seu ombro antes de deixar a sala.

Seu último vislumbre de Emmett era a má diversão reluzindo em seus olhos um segundo antes de Edward subir os degraus.

— Você vai conseguir ter seu traseiro chutado. — ela rosnou quando estava pendurada em seu ombro.

— Provavelmente.

— Eu disse, Edward. Isto não está acontecendo.

— Claro que está. — ele grunhiu. — Pare de se iludir. E pare de fingir que você não está mais quente que o inferno. Eu estou impressionado que sua calça jeans não está úmida dos sucos que se derramam de sua vagina.

— Imbecil. — ela rosnou.

Infelizmente, ele estava certo a esse respeito. Ela estava mais quente que o inferno. Mas errado no outro. Ela acreditava que sua calça jeans só poderia estar úmida depois de tudo.

Depois que entrou no quarto, ele não se preocupou, só a largou no chão. A próxima coisa que ela soube é que estava de costas e Edward estava tirando suas sandálias antes de puxar sua calça jeans por suas pernas e as descartando. Assim de surpresa. Tão rápida. Sua calça jeans e calcinha estavam no chão e seu marido estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama, sua língua batendo pelas dobras saturadas entre suas coxas.

— Oh Deus! Edward! — Ela gritou seu nome quando ele estocou sua língua dentro dela, lambendo acima do tecido tão sensível, que causou uma avalanche de sensações que se amontoaram sobre ela. Calor proibido. Prazer elétrico. Desejo ígneo, intenso, brutal.

Ela ergueu seus quadris, moendo seu clitóris contra seus lábios enquanto ofegava por respiração. Ela agarrou seus cabelos, segurando-se a ele enquanto suas pernas enroscavam ao redor de seus ombros.

Era tão malditamente bom. Melhor que nunca. Era como a primeira vez. A última vez e todas às vezes entre uma combinada carícia. Todo o prazer que ela conhecia em sua vida e mais estava vindo.

Porque seus dedos apertaram seu traseiro enquanto um polegar começou a apertar e a massagear a entrada proibida abaixo. Era proibido e selvagem, e quando ela sentiu seus sucos sendo alisado sobre a área, seu polegar que apertava todo o tempo para lubrificar a área, ela perdeu a cabeça. Era a única desculpa para permitir isto. Era proibido, um toque que ela nunca conheceu antes, e não estava protestando. Ela perdeu sua mente, essa era a única desculpa.

Um segundo mais tarde a lubrificação estava mais fria, mais espessa. Como ele fez isto? Como ele conseguiu pegar o gel lubrificante que mantinha em sua gaveta ao lado da cama sem ela saber?

_E quem se importava?_ Mas de repente seu dedo polegar estava estirando sua entrada anal, queimando-a, enchendo-a onde ninguém tinha tocado antes e enviando seus sentidos que explodiam em um orgasmo que arrancou sua cabeça e deixou-a implorando por mais.

— Você está assustada agora, Bells? — Ele rosnou contra seu clitóris, sua língua lambendo ao redor dele, aumentando a pressão uma vez que dois dedos trabalhavam dentro de sua vagina.

Ela não podia aguentar isto. Ela não podia sobreviver a isto.

— Você sabe o que eu vou fazer? — Sua voz era escura e aveludada, áspera, má, carnal. — Eu vou estirar você aqui. — Seu dedo polegar se moveu dentro de seu ânus. — Então eu vou encher isto com um brinquedo que comprei só para isto. Fazer isto queimar e arder antes de encher sua vagina.

— Oh Deus. Edward. — Sua cabeça caiu na cama.

— Você vai estar tão apertada, Bells. Sua vagina vai queimar quando eu foder você. A pressão a tornará louca por mais.

— Eu estou louca agora. — ela arquejou. — Não provoque.

— Não estou provocando, bebê. — Seu dedo polegar deslizou livre de seu ânus.

— Não. Não. Não pare.

— Nunca.

— Ponha isto de volta.

Sua língua lambeu as fendas encharcadas de seu sexo, lambeu e acariciou enquanto ele se moveu entre suas coxas, seus ombros dobrando antes dela sentir a aplicação refrescante de mais lubrificante em seu traseiro.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo comigo? — Ela gritou, sentindo a entrada se abrir enquanto um dedo deslizou dentro dela. — Você está me matando.

Ele retrocedeu, trabalhou dentro dela novamente, então outro se juntou ao primeiro.

— Por favor, Edward.

Um segundo mais tarde suas mãos bateram no colchão, seus dedos se enrolavam no acolchoado quando ela sentiu a pressão pesada de qualquer brinquedo que ele prometeu usar nela. Ele estava trabalhando isto dentro dela lento e fácil, a estirando, criando uma ardente sensação de prazer/dor que ela não podia processar em sua mente fraturada.

— Lá vai você, querida. — ele sussurrou enquanto a abertura tenra continuava a estirar-se, a pressão construindo. — Tudo, Bells. Tão doce e apertado. Só deixe ir para mim. Feche seus olhos, bebê, e só deixe ir para mim.

Ela gritou quando sentiu a pressão aumentando, só para sentir uma leve flexibilização enquanto o brinquedo ficou hospedado dentro dela. Ela sabia o que era. Ela viu o brinquedo exótico, afilado na ponta, ampliando na parte inferior antes de recuar para criar um bloqueio natural dentro do ânus. O plug era flexível e liso ao invés de duro e frio que ela imaginou quando viu as fotos, mas não existia nenhuma dúvida que ele usou nela.

— Perfeito. — Sua voz era mais dura agora, mais profunda quando ele se afastou dela. — Vamos tirar essa camisa. Eu quero ver seus bonitos mamilos, Bells.

A camisa foi arrancada de seu corpo e então ela percebeu que em algum momento na lavanderia, tinha rasgado os botões de sua camisa. Estava apenas pendurada enquanto ele permaneceu em pé e encolheu os ombros. Ele se despiu depressa, lançando suas roupas para o lado antes de permanecer olhando fixamente para onde a colocou sobre a cama.

— Foder você vai ser como tomar você pela primeira vez de novo. — Sua expressão era sombriamente sensual. — Você vai estar tão apertada. Tão quente.

Ela estava tão louca, porque aquela intensidade carnal em sua voz estava fazendo seu útero se apertar com uma fome pesada quando ele se aproximou dela.

— Por que agora? — Ela choramingou. — Por que você está fazendo isto agora?

— Porque você está pronta para isto. — Seus lábios tocaram nos seus. — Você não estava pronta antes, não é, amor? Você está pronta agora.

— Não. — Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Eu não estou pronta.

— Tão pronta. — ele sussurrou, sua língua lambendo sobre seus lábios, fazendo ela se saborear, saborear a selvageria de sua própria resposta para ele.

— Edward, eu estou assustada. — ela implorou.

— Você não está assustada, Bells. — ele discutiu com um capricho sexy em seus lábios à medida que recuou.

— Cautelosa. Inquieta. Incerta. Admita isto. Você sabe que eu não machucarei você. Você sabe que qualquer coisa que acontecer entre nós, eu só amarei você. Não importa o que for, Bells. Não importa como for.

Ela estremeceu quando ele colocou a cabeça de seu pênis entre as dobras de seu sexo. Empurrou e estremeceu com a sensação da grande pressão dentro dela.

— Isto é como é. — ele sussurrou diabolicamente, apoiando seus joelhos contra a cama enquanto seus braços poderosos suportavam seu peso acima dela. — Somente isto, Bells.

— Como isto. — estava matando-a. Seus olhos se alargaram quando ele começou a trabalhar seu pênis dentro dela, estirando-a de uma maneira ela nunca conheceu antes, tornando-a cada vez mais consciente do brinquedo em seu traseiro.

— Você sente isto, não é, querida? — O escuro murmúrio alimentou o erotismo conduzindo-a agora. — Quanto mais apertada, quanto mais quente se torna essa doce vagina. O prazer rodeando a dor.

Suas mãos apoiadas em seu tórax, suas unhas arranhavam contra sua carne enquanto ele trabalhou mais fundo dentro dela. Ela não podia aguentar. O prazer e dor estavam florescendo dentro dela com igual força enquanto seus gritos rasgavam sua garganta.

Ela queria que ele parasse. Ela queria que ele continuasse para sempre.

— Tome-me, Bells. — ele gemeu, flexionando seus quadris. — Tome tudo de mim agora.

Ela gritou o seu nome enquanto ele mergulhou dentro dela os últimos centímetros. Bella olhou para ele, ofuscada pela extrema sensação, lutando para ajustar a largura de seu pênis dentro dos limites apertados de sua vagina. Em seu traseiro, seu tecido convulsionava em torno do brinquedo enquanto ela sentia a ereção de Edward pulsar dentro dela.

— Deus. Você é tão fodidamente apertada. — Ele fez uma careta quando se flexionou dentro dela, seus quadris se movendo, fazendo com que seu pênis a estirasse mais. — Ponha suas pernas ao meu redor. Vamos. — Ele ergueu uma perna, guiando-a para seus quadris antes de se abaixar em seus cotovelos. — Agora. Agora grite para mim.

Ela gritou. Ela implorou. Quando ele começou a empurrar dentro dela, seus golpes duros e implacáveis, conduzindo-a por sensações e um prazer que beirava a loucura, Bella gritou seu nome. Ela implorou pela liberação. Ela podia senti-la a somente uma respiração de distância como ele conduziu-a de um pico até o próximo, continuamente construindo um êxtase que, quando explodiu dentro dela, a deixou se contorcendo debaixo dele, enquanto ele derramou-se dentro dela. E ainda não era suficiente.

Ela precisava de mais, precisava de algo que não podia descrever, não podia entender. E Edward não estava quase acabando, tampouco. Ele girou para suas costas sem liberá-la, encorajando-a a montá-lo para tomar seu prazer com um braço embrulhado ao redor dela, o outro segurando o brinquedo em seu traseiro e enviando-a em cataclismos de êxtase. O leve empurrão do plug dentro dela ao mesmo tempo das fortes punhaladas do Edward entre as suas coxas eram demais.

Fraca, encharcada com transpiração, e confusa pela brutalidade do prazer a conduzindo, ela só podia se deitar contra seu tórax e deixar as lágrimas de orgasmo caírem. Eles foram violentos. Tremores a sacudiam, estremecendo dentro dela até que, finalmente, com um grito abafado, Edward estava bombeando sua semente furiosamente em sua carne inchada enquanto seus braços a seguravam apertada em seu tórax.

A satisfação a estava consumindo, da mesma maneira que a fome tinha feito. Ela deitou-se contra ele, quieta, sentindo com facilidade o seu batimento cardíaco num ritmo mais normal enquanto Edward finalmente a ergueu de seu tórax para a cama.

— Tudo bem? — Ele se debruçou sobre ela, alisando seu cabelo da testa enquanto olhava fixamente para ela com preocupação.

O guerreiro do sexo aliviou sua expressão, deixando o marido que ela conhecia em seu lugar.

— Não. Eu estou morta. — ela murmurou. — Vá embora até que eu possa pensar novamente.

Ele riu, movendo os quadris dela enquanto a virou lentamente de lado.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela ofegou enquanto ele retirou o brinquedo dela, estremecendo com uma chicotada de prazer que ela não deveria ter tido energia para sentir.

Então ele estava saindo da cama e indo para o banheiro. Segundos mais tarde ela ouviu a água correndo e suspirou no pensamento desejoso de um banho. Ela estava suada e fraca, e o pensamento de se arrastar da cama era apenas um desejo distante.

— Vamos, gata selvagem. — A próxima coisa que soube era que Edward a estava pegando e levando-a para o banheiro.

— Eu estou esgotada. — Ela se aconchegou contra o seu tórax. — Só me deixe dormir.

— Daqui a pouco. Vamos tomar um banho primeiro, então você pode dormir a noite toda.

Ela fez beicinho enquanto ele a deixava em pé embaixo do jato morno, mas a sensação da água fluindo em sua carne esgotada era tão malditamente bom para reclamar sobre isso.

— Deixe-me cuidar de você agora, Bells. — Ele a puxou contra si mais uma vez antes de ensaboar uma esponja e começar a lavá-la suavemente. — Eu cuidarei de tudo.

Estava começando a ocorrer-lhe que talvez ele tivesse um pouco mais de um monstruoso controle do que ela tinha imaginado.

— Nós vamos ter que conversar sobre isso. — ela o advertiu.

—De manhã. — ele prometeu. — Hoje, apenas descansar. Só deixe-me abraçar você hoje à noite.

Não existia nenhum pedido em sua voz. Era uma demanda, e seus lábios se contraíram.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu estava certa sobre você.

— Como é?

— Quando eu te conheci, eu disse a um de meus colegas de trabalho que você era como uma daquelas tempestades que vem do mar de repente. Poderoso e selvagem. _Eu não sei se posso continuar, Edward._

Ele virou-se, olhando fixamente para ela com olhos escuros, cauteloso.

— Eu não estou perguntando a você para continuar. — ele finalmente disse suavemente. — Só me deixe abraçar você. Ao contrário da tempestade, Bella, eu sei o que é precioso para mim. Eu prometo não deixar você se afogar.

— E se eu não puder dar a você o que você quer?

Um pequeno sorriso inclinou-se em seus lábios.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que você pode me dar exatamente o que eu quero e mais. Mas se você precisar de espaço, se você precisar de tempo, nós podemos discutir isto.

Eles podiam discutir isto? Ela tentou fazer uma carranca, mas estava tão malditamente cansada.

— E nós discutiremos isto. — ela disse a ele. — Assim que eu achar a minha mente novamente. Eu acho que você acabou de tomá-la.

— Eu ajudarei você a encontrá-la. — Ele beijou sua cabeça suavemente. — Isso e muito mais, querida. Mais do que você jamais poderia imaginar.


	9. NOTA URGENTE

Gente, agora que vi como ficou a formatação do capítulo 7. Não sei porque ficou assim porque estava tudo normal, vou resolver assim que der, mas no momento eu tenho um trabalho da faculdade para desenvolver. Vcs entendem,né?! Espero que sim.

Como assim vcs querem ver o envolvimento anterior deles?! Me expliquem que explico pra vcs como a historia se dá. Ok?!

Bêzzo e torçam pra que eu termine logo o trabalho


	10. VAMOS CONVERSAR!

Gatas, eu sei que sumi daqui e deixeis vcs na mão. Desculpem por isso, mesmo.

Seguinte, agora que estou conseguindo arrumar algumas coisas para Prazeres aqui e irei postar, espero que em breve. Mas sempre é difícil quando a pessoa trabalha e ainda esta desenvolvendo 4 projetos pra faculdade, eu sei que é chato esperar, mas peço a compreensão de vcs.

Se alguem pudesse me ajudar agradeceria muito. Assim todo mundo ficaria feliz, não é?!

Volto em breve pra postar Prazeres.

Bêzzo pra vcs.


End file.
